Two Doctors on Remnant
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Something just wasn't meant to happen, but it did. Like when the 10th Doctor and 12th Doctor suddenly collided and crash landed onto a planet where students train to defeat the creatures known as Grimm. With new identity to cover up their real ones, they struggle as they try their best to be the teachers at Beacon Academy while also defending it from some old adversaries.
1. The Collision Course

You know, some times, things that wasn't supposed to happen ought to happen eventually, just like the situation we're in right now.

What situation, you asked? Well, let's just say that the 10th Doctor and the 12th Doctor collided into each other and now they got stranded on an unknown planet, in a forest.

To begin with, the 12th Doctor was just finished with his business on Gallifrey and forgetting _her_ was already hard enough to begin with. Now, with new memories set afoot, he searched for anything to kill his time.

For the 10th Doctor, after saving Gallifrey, he decided to go mess around the universe by visiting random places that maybe he can find to do some fun. Although forgetting that he saved Gallifrey was good enough.

Now, the 12th Doctor's TARDIS sat idly at any point in space and time, all while the 12th Doctor himself was dealing with his own problem.

"Come on, old lady. It was the easiest way to wash you nice and quick." The 12th Doctor said to his TARDIS, apparently upset after being sent through a car wash for a 'nice-and-quick' washing method.

The TARDIS hummed in response, apparently mocking him.

"Shut up. At least I'm not the one getting dirty and scratched all the time. I'm not a time machine. I'm an idiot, with a box and a screwdriver." The 12th Doctor said as he looked at his new sonic screwdriver.

"This one has a switch. Fine by me. I actually hate holding the button all the time, too. Wonder if I'll be using this as much as I use the specs." The 12th Doctor then took out his sonic specs.

"At least I don't need a crystal clear spectacles anymore. I'll just use my shades."

The TARDIS suddenly shook vigorously as the 12th Doctor was thrown around the console room with such ease. He held on to the railing and saw the screen was flickering some messages.

He moved slowly as to not fall from the TARDIS-quake and read the message on the screen.

The screen said in big bold letters, " **TEMPORAL DISTORTION DETECTED".**

"What? How can there be a temporal distortion in the middle of nowhere, unless..."

He thought one of the most possible explanation.

"I'm crossing path with myself."

Those were his final words as he blacked out.

 **A few moments ago, with the 10th Doctor on Earth...**

Before that happen, let's see with the famous 10th Doctor.

After marrying Queen Elizabeth the 1st and saving Gallifrey, but forgetting it afterwards, he decided to take a break from the normal adventures and try living a human life.

There he is now, sitting on a bench in a park, all while eating some ice cream. His TARDIS sat idly behind him, a few feet away.

The 10th Doctor was just enjoying the day, trying to be as human as possible, although some people already saw him that way, but he figured he just go with it. He continued eating his cool dessert.

"A very nice day for an ice cream in the park, like unusual. Because I hate pears, which is unnecessary to say. Although this ice cream is good, I feel like it's missing something." The 10th Doctor said as he looked at his half-eaten vanilla ice cream.

But he shrugged it off and continued licking and eating it.

He looked around the park as he saw kids were playing at the playground and their parents were having a picnic on the green patch of grass.

"Man, I wonder what actually happened to my parents, though. I hope I can see them again." The 10th Doctor said as he wondered about his parents.

A few minutes later, he finally finished his ice cream and decided to go back to his TARDIS to go somewhere else.

"Maybe I'm not human enough to have family, but at least I'm human enough to make people see me for who I am."

He went inside his TARDIS and just set a random coordinates into his console and pulled the lever as the TARDIS' engine roared victoriously.

"Wonder where I'll end up next. Let's just hope it's not inside some spaceship filled with murderous aliens, or even worse, aliens shaped like pears." He shuddered at the thought of it.

His usual smile quickly turned to a frown when his TARDIS started shaking around, making a TARDIS-quake. The 10th Doctor held on to the console and somehow managed to read the message that was flickering on the console screen.

The message said in big bold letters, " **TEMPORAL DISTORTION DETECTED."**

His eyes widened at the message.

"How can there be a temporal distortion in the middle of a random coordinates? It's just doesn't make sense, unless..."

The 10th Doctor thought of one possible explanation.

"There's another me in the path of where I'm going."

Those were his final words before he blacked out, too.

* * *

 **Welcome to my first cross over fan fiction. Yes, I said first.  
**

 **First, the timeline. The 10th Doctor is from after The Waters of Mars and before The End of Time. The 12th Doctor is from after Hell Bent and before The Husbands of River Song. RWBY is before Volume 3.(which is not emotional at all, right?)**

 **Second, the second chapter will be uploaded either on Friday or Saturday, depending on my free time.**

 **Third, I actually wanted to see a 'human' Doctor and a Scottish Doctor together, and there are comics for that, I know. But then I wanted to see them in a cross over, so this thing happened.**

 **Finally, enjoy.**


	2. The Two Doctors

Silence devoured the darkness. None of the two Doctors really knew what happened after the possible collision, but maybe, just maybe, they'll be working this one out.

The 12th Doctor groaned and stirred in his sleep, signalling his wake up call. He slowly lifted his head up before trying to open both his eyes.

Although not much, just little observation can already give one Time Lord a conclusion no one expects.

The 12th Doctor slowly looked around with his half-opened eyes while asking, "I hope the old lady doesn't do stupid things again. I already had enough with the old layouts."

The 12th Doctor then jolted upwards, finally realizing about his situation.

"This isn't my TARDIS. Technically, it is. But this isn't the one I was reborn with." The 12th Doctor said, amazed and confused at the same time.

He put a hand on his head. "Did I really, actually crashed into some other me that possibly just want to wander around, but then the coordinates actually crossed my path?"

"Yes. Possibly." Another voice in the TARDIS said.

The 12th Doctor quickly turned his head and carefully walked to the other side of the console to see an unexpected sight.

"Well, no one can see this coming, can they?" The 12th Doctor said, looking at the familiar man in a blue pinstripe suit while wearing the light brown overcoat, lying on the floor.

Some groans can be heard from the 10th Doctor.

"Yep, no one can. Except us. Because believe me, the duplicate me already had it worse." The 10th Doctor said while trying to get up from his lying stance.

"Would you care enough to help me, old geezer? I'm not at the best since the TARDIS crashed into someone I wouldn't like to get a paradox with. If you know what I mean."

The 12th Doctor sighed. "Fine. Give me your hand."

He held out his hand for the 10th Doctor to grab onto. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off first before looking at the other him.

"Woah, you're really not like what I expected." The 10th Doctor said, amazed.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what do you expect, but I am the Doctor. And so are you. And we're not really that different."

The 10th Doctor ruffled the 12th Doctor's hair. "How is my hair gray, again? How old are you? And why are you Scottish?"

The 12th Doctor swatted the 10th Doctor's hand away.

"I'm older than you, of course my hair would be gray. And as for the age, I lost track. Although I have a 2000-years old diary that I used to keep track of things I'd done in the past. Maybe I'm actually lying about being over two thousands years old. And as for the Scottish accent, might be an influence from an old companion." The 12th Doctor said before noticing the 10th Doctor was just staring at him.

"Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?" The 12th Doctor asked his old face.

The 10th Doctor shook his head. "Probably nothing. Except you looked like that old man from Pompeii that Donna forced me to save. And I had no choice. At least I got to save someone, even if it was not the whole town."

The 12th Doctor nodded his head, understanding the event.

"Yeah, I know. As a fun fact, I actually chose this face because of that event. To remind me to the mark. I am the Doctor, and I save people. Let it be someone from the past, as long as they don't cause a change in history, the universe will always be save."

The 10th Doctor smiled. "Good to know my future self still keeping his title as the Doctor." He then looked down and sighed in seemingly sadness.

The 10th Doctor put a hand on the 12th Doctor's shoulder.

"What about Gallifrey? Did you manage to find it?" The 10th Doctor asked the 12th Doctor.

The 12th Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'd found it. And I'm just content with telling you this because we'll forget all about our encounter once we get back on track."

The 10th Doctor looked up and smiled. He jumped and gave the 12th Doctor a hug, in which the latter didn't even enjoy.

"Please, no hug. I hate them."

He was then released from the hug before being asked, "So, have any idea where we are? None of use really checked outside yet, right?"

"Ah first, let me get my TARDIS, first." The 12th Doctor then walked a few feet before realizing he had no idea where it is.

"Wait, are there any possibility that our TARDISes merged into one? Because when we actually collided I was still driving in my TARDIS."

The 10th Doctor then looked around, trying to find the lever that might control the layout of the TARDIS.

Whilst looking, he accidentally turned the handbrake on, and that caused his TARDIS to spark and shake before the whole console room glitched and turned into the 12th Doctor's TARDIS layout.

The 12th Doctor smiled at the sight.

"Hello, old lady. Sorry for the inconvenience. Now to do something about this."

The 10th Doctor looked around the neon orange light that surrounded the room. "Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it."

The 12th Doctor looked at him. "Why? It's much warmer here. And I got more futuristic look for the console. And she gave me a new screwdriver."

The 12th Doctor took out his new, longer blue screwdriver. The 10th Doctor looked at his new sonic screwdriver and scowled.

"That's not fair! I still had the short, wand looking one. I like it, though." The 10th Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver that looked like a magic wand.

Both Doctors looked at each other's sonic screwdrivers before setting them back in their coat pockets.

The 10th Doctor looked at the 12th Doctor's attire.

"So, what's with the red coat? Looking at you I think you look better in black."

The 12th Doctor looked at his red attire.

"Well, I used to wear black. But I got it dirty and I'm too lazy to wash it. So I got a new one for now."

The 10th Doctor nodded before realizing the task at hand.

"Oh, yeah! Weren't we about to check out where we are? Come on!" The 10th Doctor went to the door and opened it.

He looked outside to find the TARDIS was stranded on a part of a mountain where they could see a small town nearby.

He beckoned the 12th Doctor to come to the door.

"Come on, old man! Looks like we crash landed on Earth. Or maybe it's just planet that has the similarity to Earth, but not really Earth."

The 12th Doctor looked outside and the first thing he did is sniff the air.

"The air is normal, but also not normal at the same time. You're right. This isn't Earth, we've just happened to stumble upon an Earth clone. I mean, look at the color of the atmosphere. It's a little bit too dull and too colorful at the same time."

The 10th Doctor looked around and realized the 12th Doctor was right. Where ever they had crash landed, it's not Earth.

The 10th Doctor looked at his future self. "So, have any idea then? Like, what is the name of this, 'Earth'? And how did the TARDIS got us here in the first place?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean we have to stay in the TARDIS. We can go out to check this planet, can we?" The 12th Doctor said before stepping out onto the grass.

"You know, I don't know about this. But sure, we can take a walk, and not doing anything crazy, right?" The 10th Doctor said, making both of them laugh.

"Alright, I'm in." The 10th Doctor then stepped out and closed the door before locking it. Before walking away, however, the 10th Doctor looked at the TARDIS again and frowned a bit. The 12th Doctor looked at him and asked, "What's wrong? Is there anything weird?"

The 10th Doctor pointed at the door. "The doors had been scratched a little bit. I can assume some deadly creatures tried to break into the TARDIS while we were still out. Or maybe, some people had discovered this and _they're_ the ones who tried to break into the TARDIS. At least she is very sturdy and she can repair herself."

The 12th Doctor nodded. "Yeah, once upon a time, Robin Hood shot an arrow and it hit her frame. I removed the arrow and boy, she was quick at fixing herself. Now let's go. We don't have all the time on this world, right?"

And with that, off they go to the small town.

Unbeknownst to them, four pair of eyes had been eyeing them ever since they got out.

"So, anyone going to tell team JNPR to check them out?"

* * *

 **And off they go, right?  
**

 **You know, I think I'll be updating this earlier just so I can advance the story a bit further.**

 **And you know, calling them the 10th Doctor and the 12th Doctor was just confusing and a bit weird. And there are two famous names for him.**

 **John Smith and Theta Sigma.**

 **So, I set up a poll for you to decide which Doctor use John Smith and which Doctor use Theta Sigma.**


	3. The Observation

Both Doctors took their time to look around the forest as they continued to walk down the mountain following a path that seemingly could take them right into the town. Eventually, they had to enter a dark forest to continue following the path.

Both Doctors looked at each other, not knowing what to do. The 10th Doctor gestured the 12th Doctor to go first.

"Go on, old man first. I'll follow suite." The 12th Doctor shook his head. "No. You've been leading the way, so you go first." The 10th Doctor shook his head. "Okay, none of us going to go first, so why don't we settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Come on."

The 10th Doctor then put his right hand, curled into a fist, onto the palm of his left hand, gesturing the 12th Doctor to do so too. His future counterpart just stared blankly at him.

Instead, he said to his past counterpart, "Or, we could just go in together. We're not kids anymore, you know?" The 10th Doctor thought about it and nodded. "Sure, why not? Allons-y!" The 12th Doctor just sighed as they both entered the forest together.

As they walked through the forest, they saw many creatures that looked weird and dangerous, but lucky for them, not all of the creatures were in big numbers. All of them differed in size and species, too.

They walked and saw one that looked like a wolf was traveling alone, presumably searching for food.

Both Doctors decided to stop and observe the creature as it wander around the forest to search for its resources of survival.

"Now that, is something you don't see everyday. Almost every creature we saw on this planet had some kind of mask that covers their faces and they had spikes or maybe thorns coming out of their body, and all of them had red, flashing eyes." The 10th Doctor said in a low volume as to not alert the creature.

The 12th Doctor pointed at the creature. "And they differed in size, or maybe these creatures had their own species as well. That one looked like a wolf. We already saw one that looked like a bear, and some looked like elephants. You're right. We really don't see this everyday on Earth."

They decided to leave the wolf-like creature alone, not wanting to be its next meal.

And once again, they took their time following the path and eventually, they found out that the path leads them to a small park near the small town.

Before entering the park, however, both of them noticed that there are people walking around there. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Just act natural. Don't do anything alien. We're going to blend in." The 10th Doctor said to his future counterpart.

Both doctor walked out into the park, and it's lucky again for them, because not many people were walking around the forest entrance area. They quickly walked away from the forest entrance as to not make people question them.

They walked around the park, looking at the people of the Earth-clone. They noticed many differences between the humans here and the humans at the real Earth, but they rather not to talk about it.

They reached the exit of the park that leads them right into the small town, in which, both Doctors were quite amazed with.

The 10th Doctor whistled in low volume. "This is not your average small town in the middle of nowhere, no. This small town is very developed and it is not in the middle of nowhere. I mean, they must've got something to help them be this developed."

His future counterpart nodded. "And we're going to find out what, in that library." He pointed at a sign at a building across the road that said, " **People's Library** ".

The 10th Doctor nodded. "And that's also where we can learn about this place a bit more than we know. And about those creatures out there. And about the people, their lifestyles, and cultures too, if we can."

The 12th Doctor nodded. They both waited for road to become calm before making their way to the other side of the road. They then walked into the library with the 12th Doctor noticing some presences behind them.

He looked to the side and watched as a group of four people entered the library. He noticed two of them were wearing armor-like outfits, while the other two looked just, almost as 'casual'. The 12th Doctor time's slowed down as he took his time to analyze some of their physical appearance.

Two of them were male. One of them had blonde hair, while the other had black hair with a streak of pink. The other two was female. One of them was a redhead, while the other had orange hair.

The 12th Doctor's time sped up again when his past counterpart nudged him in the elbow. "Come on, I think I know where to find the history about this place." The 10th Doctor went first with the 12th Doctor following suite as he saw the four people seemingly were just looking around, when in reality, they had more agenda than that.

Both Doctors took time to find a vacant table so they can talk without alarming the people inside the library, so they sat at a vacant table at the very back of the library behind a bookshelf with the 10th Doctor bringing a bunch of books regarding the planet they're on right now.

He put the books down and said, "I'm just going to assume this planet is called Remnant, seeing all this historical books had the word 'Remnant' on it. Although I can't say what town we are in right now."

The 12th Doctor then leaned towards the 10th Doctor and quietly said, "Yeah, well, I'm not feeling well. I think someone or maybe more than one people or maybe more than one group of people were following us. Like those four people that just sat at the other side of this bookshelf."

The 10th Doctor looked at where his future counterpart was looking at, and sure enough, through the gap of the arranged books, the four people the 12th Doctor saw earlier were sitting at the table at the other side of the bookshelf.

The 10th Doctor looked back at the 12th Doctor. "Well, ignore them, we got history of Remnant to learn about." The 12th Doctor nodded, taking a book that had 'World of Remnant' written on its cover.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the table, the redhead of the group said to her earpiece, "We got them in our sight, now waiting for any further actions, if they ever do some."

* * *

 **First thing first, I updated chapter 2, so go read the little bit part at the end of chapter 2.  
**

 **Second, I'm adding choices to the poll because maybe I'll make like only one of them becomes the teacher, while the other just go patrolling around.**

 **Third, this is one of those stories that I'm actually addicted with, that's why updates seems more frequent.**

 **Finally, enjoy and please wait as the next chapter will take time.**


	4. Out of the Blue Box

Flipping through the pages of the books called, 'World of Remnant', both Doctors knew they found the right books to learn about the world they're in called Remnant.

The 10th Doctor donned his reading glasses before reading the first few pages into the book.

"It says here that there are four kingdoms that existed in this world. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Each kingdom comes with their own military forces, and there are some more communities that existed beyond these kingdoms. And each of them also comes with a huntsmen academy. What?" The 10th Doctor was baffled and he wanted to know about it more, but he ignored it and flipped to the next page to find the page was about the thing that powered the technology in the town.

"So, some of the things in this town are actually powered by things they called Dust. Which was formed as a crystal before being made into dust. Quite interesting, if you ask me." The 10th Doctor said as he read about these, 'Dust'.

The 12th Doctor just listened intently while writing down what the 10th Doctor said in his blue journal. The 10th Doctor continued reading the book.

"And the origins of these Dust weren't even known. I mean sure, why not. But why can't you investigate about it, then? It also says that these things act as an energy propellant that interacts with a person's...Aura? What's an Aura? Can you bring me that other book beside you?"

The 12th Doctor looked to his side and picked up the second book for his past counterpart to continue researching about Remnant.

The 10th Doctor opened the second book and flipped through pages to find the one regarding a person's Aura, but he stumbled upon a page that tells them about the creatures they saw earlier.

He pointed to the picture of the similar wolf-like creature and showed it to the 12th Doctor.

"Look, this wolf is the same one we encountered back in that forest. Apparently these creatures here are called Grimm, which had been terrorizing the humanity for so long without any explanation for their origins, just like those Dust earlier. These creatures seemed to only target humans, while fighting animals was just to mark their territory. These Grimm actually can sense negative emotions, mostly fear and panic. Researching them was hard enough as none of them can be contained and when they die, their body disintegrates."

The 10th Doctor looked at the 12th Doctor, who looked back at him.

"Not if we can help it." The former said with a smile.

He looked back to the book and flipped through a few more pages to finally find the page regarding these things about a person's Aura.

"Let's see. Aura is a manifestation of one's soul. Almost every living creature has them, except for the Grimm, in which we just read about earlier. However, Huntsmen and Huntresses have more mastery over their Aura. So, Huntsmen and Huntresses are more powerful than normal human being? That doesn't seem fair. Anyway, continuing. However, using Aura also means it drains more in a battle. These Aura can be used as a defense against a fatal blow. Additionally, Huntsmen and Huntresses have unique abilities known as Semblance, which varies from each one."

The 10th Doctor closed the book. "I guess that's all for now. We might know more if we want to, but we really got to go. I mean, anything can happen to the TARDIS, right now."

The 12th Doctor just closed his journal and leaned back in his chair. "You're right. Anything could happen. But remember, there were no one around when we got out of the TARDIS. So, no one could just find her by accident, right?"

The 10th Doctor nodded and smiled. He took off his glasses and put it inside his overcoat. He looked at the 12th Doctor's wrist to find a watch.

"Nice watch, where did you get it?" The 12th Doctor looked at his wrist and smiled.

"I made it myself. It's an invisibility cloak. I'll show it to you later." The 12th Doctor said before touching his invisibility cloak. The 10th Doctor looked surprised. "I will make an invisibility cloak, yes!" The 10th Doctor squealed quietly, yet happily.

"You're right though. Nothing could happen to her. If she ever got attacked, the HADS will be activated, right?"

His future counterpart scratched his chin. "Yeah, about that. I don't think I remembered to put the hand brake off when you accidentally put it on earlier, so there are chances that the TARDIS will stay at that one spot. Unless someone got a helicopter to lift it up, I mean the size inside maybe big, but the weight on the outside was the same weight as an actual telephone booth you see everyday."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I think we're-" The 10th Doctor was cut off when his future counterpart shushed him and pointed to the group at the other side of the bookshelf.

"Listen. And don't look there." The 12th Doctor quietly whispered to his past counterpart. The 10th Doctor quickly turned back to him, listening to the conversation from two of the four.

"So, Pyrrha, you said they're going to ask Beacon to pick up a phone booth? That seems a bit, irrational." The blonde male said to the female redhead, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nodded. "They said even Yang can't force her way in. So, it seems the only reasonable thing to do is ask Ozpin to send for some Bullheads to pick the blue telephone booth up. Meanwhile for us, we got those two to watch, because Ruby said those are the only two that came out of the blue box. We need to keep them away from leaving with it."

Both Doctors' eyes widened. They can't believe it. Did some one or some group of people actually found out about the two?

The 10th Doctor picked up the two books and stood up. He faked a smile. "Come on, we got enough with what we learned about this world. Let's go back for now, can you agree?"

The 12th Doctor picked up what his past counterpart was trying to do. He stood up as well. "Yes, I'd got them written down in my journal, now let's leave before anything happens to us."

They both walked out from behind the bookshelf, walking towards the history section to put the two 'World of Remnant' books back to where they belong.

The group saw them walked by before they themselves stood up, hiding behind another bookshelf to keep watch while both Doctors arranged the books before quickly making their way to the library entrance to get out.

The group of four got wind of it as they decided to follow them as the two Doctors walked out of the library, making their way back to the park.

Before they got to the park, however, they saw two helicopters, in which the 10th Doctor presumed were the Bullheads or whatever they are called, flew right past their head, making their way to the mountain, where the TARDIS is resided.

"Come on, we need to get there before they do, or else, we're going to be stuck here." The 12th Doctor said, running across the road with the 10th Doctor following suite. When they got to the park, however,

"Hey! You two! Stop right there!" The same redhead, Pyrrha, shouted at the both of them, making them looked at her. Both Doctors looked as Pyrrha held a rifle in her hands, aiming it at one of the two.

"Run." The 10th Doctor blankly said. Both Doctors ran as fast as they could to the mountain entrance as a bullet flew right past them, hitting a tree. But not before he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at a light pole, then activating it to make the light pole sparked before falling right in front of the four. No casualties were involved.

They didn't care about it anymore. All they wanted to do right now, is get back to the TARDIS to make sure it is safe.

Making their way through the forest again, they started to see an increase in the numbers of Grimm as they started to gather at a place. Their running must had created noises loud enough to attract them.

Now with the addition of Grimm on their tails, they had to survive this hot pursuit and make sure they get back.

Alive.

They heard gunshots and slicing behind them. They looked back and found as the group of four fought the Grimm with their designated weapons.

Both Doctors didn't have the time to mind about it. They continued running away from the Huntsmen and Huntresses behind them as they saw the same path that leaded them to the park in the first place.

Following the trail to the point where the 12th Doctor thought they were lost, they heard a conversation in the distance. They hid behind a bush where they could see another group, this time all four were girls. One of them had short, reddish-black hair and she had silver eyes. Another one of them had white, snowy hair tied into a ponytail and she had blue eyes. Another one had black, long hair with a ribbon tied on top of it and she had amber eyes. The last one had really long, yellow hair and she had violet eyes.

The worst part? Behind them is the blue box, TARDIS.

"Are you sure they're going to get here, Ruby?" The girl with white hair asked the one with the reddish-black hair, Ruby.

"I'm sure about it, Weiss. Pyrrha said it herself to me. She also said something like, those two heard them and now they knew that the Bullheads will come after this blue box. So we have to keep them from reaching it." Ruby said to Weiss.

"Are you sure it's made of wood, by the way? Because I've been punching for like, 5 minutes, and there are no dents on it, whatsoever. It's almost like this was made to hold the impact." The blonde female said to the other three.

Meanwhile, both Doctors tried to formulate a plan. Quietly. As they didn't want to alert the group.

"Okay, are there any ideas? I mean, they're also armed. And that reddish girl has a scythe. We're basically stuck here until someone or something at least distract them from the TARDIS." The 10th Doctor said, waiting for his future self to respond.

The 12th Doctor thought about something that could be helpful.

"Did you remember when you faced Miss Foster during the invasion of the Adipose? Back when you found Donna again?" He asked his past self, in which he got a nod.

"So, can you remember what happens when you point two sonic equipment at each other and activate them?" He asked again. This time, he got a nod, and a small smile from his past self.

"I see what you were talking about. We can use our sonics to create a-" He was suddenly cut off when a shadow cast over them from the gap of the bushes. They looked at the gap and found it was filled with a familiar pair of violet eyes.

"Wow, you're right, Blake. These two were hiding in the bushes. Well, time to fish them out," The blonde said as she grabbed both the Doctors' coat as they were suddenly yanked and thrown at the door of the TARDIS.

Both Doctors winced from the pain at their spines. They looked up and found four types of firearms pointed at them both.

They looked at each other before looking back at the four. They slowly put their hands up in the air before standing up as well in the act of surrendering.

"Well, hello girls. How are you?" The 10th Doctor asked the four as a mean to soften the mood.

"Shut up, aliens. What do you want with our planet? I'm not going to hesitate to shoot a round into that pretty face of yours." The blonde said with anger present in her voice.

The 12th Doctor felt pretty offended decided to put his hands down and started to speak for himself and his past self.

"Listen woman, we might be aliens to you just because we might have fell from the sky. But do you always have to make assumptions that we're aliens that will take over your world, huh? Now, listen, all of you. I'd lost my planet for hundreds of years and just a few months ago I finally got back to my home. But I decided to leave it again because I realized, I just did some wrong things while I was there. So, you can shoot me if you want, but you will find out that none of them is going to come here, to your world, to invade and take over it. So, go on, then. Shoot me. If. You. Dare."

The four females felt a little bit touched to hear that from a humanoid alien himself. But the blonde wouldn't give up. She raised her gauntlet again.

"Fine. If you say so." She was about to punch a round into the 12th Doctor's face when suddenly,

"Yang. Stop." The black-haired girl held the blonde, Yang's arm from firing a round into the old man's face.

"No. Blake, let me go. They told us they're aliens. So they might have technology to fool us into thinking that's the real story." Yang said in an angry manner.

"Geez, woman. Calm down. Or else, all of your four's firearms might misfire." The 10th Doctor said as he and his future self whipped out their sonic screwdrivers.

They activated it and the wave caused the four females' weapons to spark and misfire all rounds. The 10th Doctor took advantage of this as he took out his key to unlock the TARDIS.

"Come on, sandshoes. Those Bullheads or whatever those helicopters are right on top of us! Open it, quick!" The 12th Doctor frantically said as he saw the Bullheads had reached the destination they're in.

"Team RWBY! Are you guys okay?" Pyrrha said as she emerged from the woods along with her other team members. Ruby threw her scythe away and jumped in happiness.

"Pyrrha! And the rest of team JNPR! You made it! Now help us get them!" By the time she pointed at the two doctors, they were already safe inside the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, the 10th Doctor became frantic as he started the engine of the TARDIS.

"Hang on, old man! I'm going to fly this thing! We don't have the time to dematerialize to somewhere else."

He held onto a steering joystick as the TARDIS started to float. Both teams just watched in awe as the TARDIS slowly flew away from the mountain, speeding up in the process.

The two Bullheads descended to fetch both team RWBY and JNPR before giving chase to the TARDIS.

The 12th Doctor opened the door to find the Bullheads as it followed them through the skies of Vale.

"Sandshoes, we got a problem."

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever did for a cross over story. And get this, this was supposed to be a two-parters, but I decided to combine it.**

 **Also, none of you really voted yet for a poll I've created for this cross over. And leave a review if you want.**

 **So, like always, enjoy!**


	5. Into a Hot Pursuit

Ah, the sun shone through the white, fluffy clouds in the light, blue sky. Look, there is a bird flying around, freely, just flapping its wings and-

 _SPLAT!_

Oh, forget it. A flying blue box just crashed into it, in which I think the bird might had gotten caught in the chase between the TARDIS and a Bullhead containing two teams determined to get the police booth.

Inside the blue box, the 10th Doctor struggled as he controlled the joystick to steer the TARDIS away from the pursuing Bullhead. Meanwhile, the 12th Doctor kept track of where they are now while also looking at the position of the Bullhead.

"Sandshoes, can you fly this thing faster? I doubt we can get away unless we dematerialize, in which, then we can a safe spot to show up again." The 12th Doctor said as he looked outside the door, towards the direction of the Bullhead.

"I'm trying! I already done this while trying to save a runaway bride from some Santa robots! So, just give me a moment, would you?!" The 10th Doctor angrily shouted at his future counterpart, who just shrugged it, saying, "Heh. At least you saved a person who later accepted your offer to fly around the space in a blue box."

He closed the door, trying to think of a plan.

"Okay, a Bullhead, helicopter, whatever they were called again, is chasing us with the same speed as us. That Bullhead seems to house two engines. We need to disable one of them. We need to get close. At least we'll get an advantage." The 12th Doctor said.

The 10th Doctor looked at the 12th Doctor like he was crazy. Maybe he is, because who would GET CLOSE TO A BULLHEAD JUST TO DISABLE ONE OF THE ENGINES?!

"Are you kidding me?! I tried hard enough to get away from them and now you want me to get close?! Just to glitch ann engine. Hmph." The 10th Doctor scoffed and continued to steer the flying box.

The 12th Doctor was about to talk back, when,

 **CRASH!**

The TARDIS shook as an impact made its way to the TARDIS. Both Doctors knew what happened.

"Now, will you listen? They had the speed advantage and now they had crashed into us, trying to force us to surrender." The 12th Doctor said with slight anger, hidden in his voice.

" _Surrender now! We have Huntsmen and Huntresses to force their way in from the Bullhead! So, you have not much choices here, do you?!"_ A loud voice from a megaphone made their way into the TARDIS.

The 10th Doctor thought about it. He nodded.

"Why don't you check out the door first? If they had crashed into us, so there's a possibility that-" The 10th Doctor's was cut off as his future self continued, "We might be under one of the engine."

The 12th Doctor smiled and made his way to the door. He opened it and sure enough, one of the wings of the Bullhead was at the same level as the roof of the blue box.

"Hey!" He looked at the familiar voice from earlier. He looked into the Bullhead and found the two teams that chased them earlier, team RWBY and team JNPR, were staring at him, while the blonde one, Yang, had a red set of eyes that only sets off when she is very angry. He awkwardly raised a hand, waving it at them.

"Hi. How are you Huntsmen and Huntresses? Had a nice time chasing us? I bet you do." The 12th Doctor said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his memorable sonic shades. He put it on while saying, "Well, I hope you will make a safe landing."

He looked up to the engine and activated his sonic specs. The two teams looked up as well. The engine sparked as the Bullhead lost its balance, causing the two teams to trip and fall around in there as well.

The 12th Doctor smiled. "Hah! Sorry for that! But we don't have the time to get caught by some peasants...I mean Huntsmen and Huntresses like you. Bye!" He almost closed the door when suddenly a grappling hook-like katana caught onto the TARDIS' door handle.

He looked at the long silk strip that was connected to the katana and followed it until he saw it belonged the the raven-haired girl, Blake. The others noticed it as well and pulled it without warning, causing the TARDIS to get closer to the Bullhead.

The 12th Doctor tried to unhook the katana from the door handle, but to no avail. With the TARDIS getting closer to be caught in matters of seconds, he had to find a way to get away. He went inside and closed the other door, running to his past self.

"So, we'd been hooked by a katana, any idea?" He asked innocently. The 10th Doctor looked at him. "I don't know. There's too much time a Time Lord can steer a flying TARDIS. You take over, now." The 12th Doctor didn't even budge. He looked back to the door. He looked back to his past counterpart.

"Release it."

The 10th Doctor looked at him, in a shocked state. "What?! Why?! We're still in the air and we'd been hooked by a Japanese sword, and you want me to let this joystick go, why?!"

The 12th Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and sonic-ed the only thing that was keeping the TARDIS stable from running out of control while flying. The 10th Doctor had to let his grip slip away as the the console sparked. He looked at his future counterpart.

The 12th Doctor said to him, "Once, I said to myself, never afraid to die. Because there might be one way, even if you're trapped. And you know there's one thing you never put in a trap." He winked at his past self.

The 10th Doctor looked at him and smiled. "Us." He pulled a lever that caused the TARDIS to shut down, instantly causing it to power down. And then, gravity took over.

Team RWBY and JNPR finally got the blue box close enough to be grabbed, but not before the TARDIS fell from the sky, causing the two teams to get dragged down as well, falling to what seems to be their oblivion.

Well, if it was their oblivion.

The TARDIS and the two teams fell down just a short distance onto what seemed to be a big courtyard in front of a big school-like building.

Both teams fell down as a big pile, while the TARDIS fell down perfectly on its base. Both Doctors opened the doors and found that the katana was still hooked to one of the doors.

The 12th Doctor tried to unhook it again, and he succeeded this time. He threw it away to the both teams as they all regained their composures. The katana's strip retracted back to its owner, Blake.

The 10th Doctor was looking at something else in the distance as he tapped on the 12th Doctor's shoulder.

"Old man, maybe it's best to get back in the TARDIS. We've got some company."

The 12th Doctor looked at the same direction as his past self was looking at.

"Hello, gentlemen, or aliens I'll assume, and welcome to the Beacon Academy. My name is Ozpin." The man in green said as he held a coffee mug in a hand and a cane in the other.

The 12th Doctor just face palmed himself, while the 10th Doctor just said, "Oh, boy."

* * *

 **Now the 5th chapter is done, I can work on how to properly introduce each of the characters to these two Doctors. Heh.**

 **You know, I thought about putting in some shippings as well, if you want. If you want some shippings in here, then put something that people will like in the review.**

 **Meanwhile for now, I'm going to work on Blender to learn to animate.**

 **Bye. And welcome to Beacon Academy, Doctors.**


	6. Enter the Beacon Academy

"So, what are gentlemen aliens like you doing in our world of Remnant?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the two Doctors.

The two Doctors looked at each other before the 12th Doctor looked back at Ozpin and said, "Listen, this is just an accident. We don't even want to be here. We're not even supposed to meet each other. Our time machines crossed path with each other and accidentally meshed into one and now we're stuck here until we figure out how to fix it because the engine overheated from the flight earlier."

Ozpin just looked at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not. So he asked, "So, you're not those evil aliens that we saw on TV, then?"

The 10th Doctor laughed at that, saying, "Aliens have a TV show? No wonder your place always got infested with those creatures out there that has no origins, whatsoever."

As he laughed, he felt a presence behind him and felt something coming towards his head. He quickly leaned his head towards the left, seeing a fist flew right past his head. He looked behind him. It was Yang.

"Wow, woman, I thought I told you to calm down, didn't I? I mean, sorry for making your weapons misfired earlier, we didn't had the time to get caught by some humans." He said as he walked backwards to the 12th Doctor's side. Yang just let her arm drop.

He turned around to face Ozpin. "Hi, Ozpin. Can you let us go, for now? We really don't want to interfere with anything around here now, do we?" He looked at his future self, in which he got a nod as response.

"He's right. We can't do anything that will change the history of this world. Even a bit of a ripples in a pond is enough to cause a change in the timeline. So, please, why don't you let us go?" The 12th Doctor asked Ozpin, who just drank from his mug before saying,

"Take them away to my office. I'll be expecting them to already be in there by the time I arrived." He stepped aside as two soldiers walked towards them with handcuffs in their hands.

Both Doctors never liked when this comes. They slowly stepped backwards in hope to reach the TARDIS. Before another steps was even taken, their arms was grabbed by the two teams, the 12th Doctor by team RWBY, the 10th Doctor by team JNPR.

"You two aren't going anywhere! I had enough of you two escaping from us! Now, just give up, okay?!" Yang shouted at the both of them.

"Fine, fine! We'll go with you! Just don't get us handcuffed, will you? We promise to be good boys when we're there, agreed?" The 10th Doctor asked, getting shakes of head as the answer. He sighed.

Both Doctors were handcuffed and the two soldiers walked in front of them to lead them to Ozpin's office, telling team RWBY and team JNPR, "Both of you teams watch them from the back. They might try something funny, like earlier, disabling the Bullhead." Both teams nodded.

The 12th Doctor then said, "Hmph, something funny. Perhaps something like this?" He brought his hands up, in his right hand lays the handcuff, unlocked. He laughed. "I'll have you know, I'm a magician. And now, time to turn invisible!" He activated his invisibility cloak watch, turning him, well, invisible, before running away from the teams.

Both teams charged at him, but with his invisibility causing them to bump head first into each other every time as he ran away, their efforts were futile.

"Team JNPR! Keep him under your watch! Don't let the old man get his friend!" Yang shouted at team JNPR, causing them to look back at the 10th Doctor, who just looked at them back while holding something in his hand.

"Oh, sorry. He already helped me. Bye." He dropped the handcuff and ran as fast as his body physique could bring him to. He thought about running to the TARDIS at first, but changed his mind and ran towards the big building, the Beacon Academy instead.

"Okay, Ozpin, you want to talk? I'll give you a talk." He muttered angrily under his breath.

Running into the Academy, he looked around and found that the place was very big and it could hold a big amount of people in there. The door suddenly closed and he looked behind him as the 12th Doctor deactivated his invisibility cloak.

"This watch needs time to recharge. I think I used all of them while running around earlier. At least I got here in time, and so do you. Now what do you say we go say hi to the headmaster of this Academy?" He looked at his past self.

"Oh, I'm always ready. Ready to teach a lesson." He said as they went on to find the headmaster, Ozpin.

Soon, they found themselves a long way to find and reach Ozpin's office, because neither of the had any idea of where's the office located at. So, after 20 minutes of walking around, they stopped somewhere to catch a breath.

"You know, I think we should have let them to take us to his office, because in a way, we're not going to find it because how else can we find it, an elevator to his office?" Just as the 10th Doctor said that, a sound came to their ears.

 _DING!_

They looked behind them and found an elevator was waiting for them, as there were no one in it when it arrived to their floor. The 12th Doctor looked at his past self, who shrugged and said, "I'm just saying it. I didn't know they actually had an actual elevator in this place, seeing as this place is an academy."

"And why don't you just go in, will you?" They snapped their heads towards the voice, a blonde woman who donned a spectacles and wore white button-up shirt and black pants while also having cape on the shirt.

"And who are you?" The 12th Doctor asked, getting both him and the 10th Doctor thrown into the elevator by an unseen force.

"I'm his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. And I think you made him and both his favorite teams annoyed enough that you ran away. So, have the time of your life then, facing all of them." The elevator's door closed, making both Doctors sighed.

"Well, have any idea that will not involve sonic-ing and possibly murdering people in the way?" The 10th Doctor asked the 12th Doctor, who looked at him and said, "Yeah, let's just talk to them and probably apologize for almost causing all of them to die. I mean, they did pull us towards them. So, it's their fault that this happened."

The elevator then reached the floor where Ozpin's office was situated at. The door opened and they walked out with a quite serious face. They saw the two teams were already there and Ozpin was sitting at his desk. Yang was about to say something, when the 12th Doctor pointed at her and said,

"Shut up. Or I'll make you shut up." Yang quickly stepped back to her team with a slightly scared face. Both Doctors looked at Ozpin with the 10th Doctor saying,

"Okay, Ozpin, let's talk."

* * *

 **Well, that was dark for a moment, but at least it was not as dark as Volume 3.  
**

 **I don't really have things to say, although I will say I'm currently saving money to get a new computer so I can make better animations and possibly make games as well. I actually made a crowdfunding project, although I doubt I will get what I need in time.**

 **And I'm currently trying to buy an Xbox 360 controller for my current PC, which is very crappy.**

 **So, stay cool.**


	7. Let Us Talk

The two Doctors stood in front of Ozpin's desk as he asked them his first question.

"So, what brings you two to Remnant again? With clear answer this time." He then drank his coffee as he waited for them to answer.

The 10th Doxtor felt annoyed. "I told you about it earlier. We collided into each other and then a temporal distortion happened and before we know it, we ended waking up in this mysterious world."

The 12th Doctor then raised his hand in a quick motion. "Where did you put our time machine? I'm pretty sure we left it out there and seeing you in here must've mean that you'd put it somewhere in here, correct?"

Ozpin drank some more before saying, "The blue box was pretty light on its own to be called a time machine, but I did tell them to put it on the roof."

The 12th Doctor laughed a little. He started to walk back towards the elevator.

"Where are you going? We still want to talk to him, remember?" The 10th Doctor asked as his future self entered the waiting elevator.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'll be back when I found the way to the rooftop." With that, the elevator went back down towards the ground level, leaving the 10th Doctor alone with Ozpin and 8 Huntsmen and Huntresses, staring at him.

He stared at each of them back, taking In their appearances fully as they didn't really had the time to analyze them all.

"Okay, you know what? Let's start with names. Because I don't believe we took time to introduce ourselves properly as things that happened earlier, well, happened. Let's start with you, Red." He pointed at Ruby.

"It's actually Ruby Rose. I'm the youngest one to enroll in this Academy. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand. The 10th Doctor shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not too good at handshake. Next, you with white dress and hair in a ponytail." He pointed at Weiss.

"My name is Weiss Schnee and I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Never forget that." She said with a grumpy face. The 10th Doctor counteracted by throwing his grumpy face at her.

"Okay, that's enough from the Ice Queen. Next is you, girl in black with twitching bow on your head, in which I'll assume is animal ears, presumably cat ears. Am I correct?" He pointed at Blake.

Everyone's eyes widened at the 10th Doctor's observation. Blake looked at her teammates and they nodded.

Blake removed the bow from her head and revealed her cat ears. The 10th Doctor looked at it like he had seen one before.

"How do you-" Blake was about to question him when he shushed her. "Not now. Right now, name and just put something else about you."

"My name is Blake Belladonna. As you can see, I'm a Faunus. I'll understand if you don't like-" She was cut off again. "Blake, as long as you're still human, I don't care."

He then pointed at Yang. "Okay, mad woman, what's your name and why are always angry?'

She stepped forward but Blake stopped her from going further.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and I'm the sister to Ruby. So, if you ever hurt my sister or any of my teammates, I'll never hesitate to show no mercy." She said with slight anger.

"And that's enough from team RWBY. Next you have team JNPR to ask-" Ozpin interrupted but got cut off as a familiar sound filled the room.

VWORP! VWORP!

The familiar blue box started to materialize in the center of the room. As soon the box finished materializing, the 12th Doctor came out.

"Sorry about that, how long was I gone for?" The 12th Doctor asked as he checked his watch.

"Maybe 3 to 5 minutes. That took you a short time to find the rooftop. You found a map or something?" The 10th Doctor asked him.

"Actually, I took 12 minutes and 47 seconds to get to the rooftop. So, as of now, I'm still searching for the way to the rooftop. I just travelled a few minutes back to make sure you're still good with this."

The male blonde from team JNPR raised his hand. The 12th Doctor looked at him. "Yes, Jaune Arc?"

Jaune was about to ask him something, when something occurred to him. "Wait, how do you know my name? I didn't introduce myself yet, did I?"

Everyone shook their head, except the 12th Doctor as he said, "Yeah, about that. When me and my buddy here make your weapons misfire, we, or maybe it's just me, may have collected information from your phones, tablets, or whatever you called them. I checked them a while ago in the TARDIS."

The 10th Doctor immediately analyzed his sonic screwdriver. His face turned to a shock expression.

"You're right! There's extra information that got contained into our screwdrivers! Note to self, always check your screwdriver after doing something with it." He whispered the last part to himself.

Jaune then raised his hand again. "So, what's that blue box then? And what are those devices in your hand?"

The 12th Doctor looked at his TARDIS. "Jaune, this right here, is called the TARDIS. Short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Or, if you're me, it's Totally And Radically Driving In Space."

He then displayed his sonic screwdriver. "And this here, is a sonic screwdriver. This thing here can scan any tech and other devices in other to either hack them, manipulate them, or maybe just scan them. This thing also can scan life forms to check the health condition. And they can open locked doors, or lock them, except deadlock."

The orange-haired girl from team JNPR raised her hand.

"Yes, Nora Valkyrie. May I have your question?" The 12th Doctor asked Nora.

"Can we see your time machine?" She asked in a hyper speed because she is a very hyper active girl.

The 12th Doctor thought about it for a moment.

"No. Maybe not now, at least. Maybe I'll show it to you whenever we got the time, although the TARDIS already cooled down earlier."

The 10th Doctor then interrupted him. "We'll show it tomorrow. How's that sounds?"

Everyone looked at each other, before nodding, signaling their agreement to look at the TARDIS tomorrow.

"Well, now that's settled, team RWBY and team JNPR, you are dismissed. I still want to talk to them for a moment." Ozpin said after drinking his coffee.

Both teams went back down to go back to their respective dorms, leaving the 10th Doctor and the 12th Doctor alone with Ozpin.

"So, what do you want now? I think we already did the best we can to be as polite as possible. Right?" The 10th Doctor asked as he looked at Ozpin and nudged the 12th Doctor in the elbow, in which he got a nod from his future self.

"I just wanted to ask you for a favor. Would you kindly accept my request?" Ozpin asked them, before the 10th Doctor replied with, "It depends. What's your request?"

Ozpin leaned forward.

"Would you two kindly teach them a lesson about this universe by becoming teachers here?"

* * *

 **Well, they got to introduce themselves. Properly this time.**

 **Just so you know, I'm on a road trip so some sentences seem ridiculous because there are bumps on the road.**

 **That's all for now, bye.**


	8. Request Accepted

Needless to say, both Doctors became baffled and surprised at the same time due to the request. The 10th Doctor was the first one to say something.

"I'm sorry? I thought you might had asked us if we could become teachers here, at an academy made specifically to train Hunstmen and Huntresses, I just hoped my ears were wrong." He said as he thought about it.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, I would like the two of you to become teachers here to teach them all about the universe that you had seen throughout your life like, how many planets that we still don't know about or maybe something about parallel universes. Many teachers here don't have that kind of privilege, so I thought you two could be the best ones to teach them."

The 12th Doctor laughed. "I'm not making fun of you for asking us to be teachers here, but seriously, why do you even need a subject like 'Universal Studies'? I doubt any of them would want to know about the universe that much. And even if I want to work here, I might as well become a caretaker, taking care of all the things that might have problems with it."

Ozpin just slurped a little more of his coffee. "I know this is so sudden, but they need to learn about the outside world. I haven't even heard of an astronaut in this world, let alone flew to the edge of the sky."

The 10th Doctor became a bit confused. "Wait, so you're telling me that there is no one had gone to space to research it? That explains the lack of information about the shattered moon."

He then thought about it when his future self interrupted him. "You're not thinking about accepting his offer, right? We're supposed to get out of here, not stay here for the rest of time."

The 10th Doctor ignored him and faced Ozpin again. "I will kindly accept your request if it makes you happy." Ozpin smiled.

"Very well, then. You and you're friend here will be the teachers at the Beacon Academy. So, may I have your names?"

The 10th Doctor was about to say "I'm the Doctor", when the 12th Doctor interrupted him from ever saying that. "His name is John Smith. He's a Doctor. He himself prefers to only be called the Doctor. My name is Theta Sigma. I will only accept to be a caretaker and be called the Caretaker, if you're pleased with my request." The 12th Doctor said as he shook his head when his younger self looked at him.

Ozpin thought about those names for a second, before saying, "I will gladly accept your request, Theta Sigma the Caretaker."

The 12th Doctor nodded. The 10th Doctor then pulled him further away from Ozpin's desk.

"What were you thinking? We could had just used the Doctor as our names, but-" He was cut off as his older self started to explain. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, but think about it. Calling both of us the Doctor? That seems to be a pretty ridiculous idea to me. So, just accept it, John Smith the Doctor, or maybe the Doctor just fine by you."

The 10th Doctor, now John Smith also known only as the Doctor, feeling a little upset, but at the same time he nodded, knowing it's true. "Fine, we'll have it your way, Caretaker." The 12th Doctor, now Theta Sigma also known only as the Caretaker, smiled a bit.

They both looked back to Ozpin. "Okay, Ozpin. When do we start work?" Ozpin thought about it. "What about tomorrow? You told team RWBY and team JNPR you can give them a tour inside your time machine tomorrow, correct?"

The Doctor nodded, followed by The Caretaker as well. Ozpin then asked something they wouldn't really try to answer.

"So, what are the weapons that you will use once you enter the world of Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

The Doctor and The Caretaker looked at each other, knowing there's only one way to answer it. The Caretaker then said, "We're not like those people that you always watch, always fighting each other. We're kind of against the violence, instead of with them. We only did some talking to at least let the bad people drop their weapons, instead of killing them. It would be immoral to do that, am I right?"

The Doctor nodded. "He's right, we never really uses weapons, although I did fight the Sycorax Leader, in which I used a sword in a duel against him. He then 'surrendered', got back up and tried to attack from behind, in which I threw a small fruit I found in my bathrobe at a button that made the spaceship's wing folded and then he fell to his death. What I'm trying to say is, if there's a choice where even the bad guy won't give up, violence is only a last resort. Oh, and I lost my hand when I fought him. Don't ask how it grew back."

The Caretaker then went inside the TARDIS and retrieved the bag that he brought with him to a diner in Nevada. He searched through the bag while walking out of the blue box. Once he reached towards the side of the Doctor, he pulled out a familiar thing.

The Doctor was pretty shocked seeing the familiar blaster that belonged to a race that his race had been trying to defeat for a long time.

"This is my last resort. Don't count on me to ever use it, though. I once used it to save a child from his impending doom, being surrounded by hands that pull you into the ground." The Caretaker said as he showed them the Dalek Blaster that he took from his arch-nemesis.

He put it back in his bag, and said, "And that's all from us. See you tomorrow, Ozpin." He gestured for the Doctor to enter the TARDIS, before following suite. The Caretaker closed the door and went to his console. Once he reached for lever, however, the Doctor stopped him, asking, "How did you get your hands on one of those? And saving a kid from some human-eating hands? That sounds ludicrous. I just wish the kid you saved isn't who I think it is."

To his unfortunate, The Caretaker nodded his head, confirming his suspicion. The Doctor walked around for a bit before saying, "Do you remember what you said back then? If someone who knew the future pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up totally evil, to be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives, could you then kill that child?" The Doctor repeated what he said back then when he was still with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, during his fourth incarnation.

The Caretaker then said, "Time will tell, it always does." before pulling the lever, remembering the time when he thought about whether was it a 'good' decision, to destroy Skaro and their inhabitant's creator, Davros. At least he thought he killed him.

Ozpin then just watched as the TARDIS dematerialized from his sight. He then slurped a bit more from his mug, before saying, "Unusual men. Better hope they're right, about not killing anyone."

He then stood up. "Well, those students will need to be ready for the new arrivals."

* * *

 **Okay, this one is lesser than the previous ones because I'm kind of sick.**

 **Also, I thought about naming them John Smith and Theta Sigma, before thinking, maybe just calling the Doctor and the Caretaker is enough, because both of them played some roles while at school, with the 10th Doctor had experience from the episode Human Nature, while the 12th Doctor had experience from the episode The Caretaker.**

 **And a lot of references from episode about the Daleks and their creator, Davros, because why not? Daleks is the most lovable enemy of the Doctor, and never forget that.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Rooftop Conversation

It's been a few hours ever since both of them left with the TARDIS. Now, they're preparing for the new day that had waited upon them. Right now, they both tried to understand what to do before appearing to the whole academy.

"Okay, what do we want to do first? Wear some formal attire? I mean, we maybe need some pretty decent clothes if we're going to show up in front of the whole place, on a stage, with Ozpin announcing our arrival." The Doctor said as he checked his list, in which he listed down pretty much what every new employee will need on their first day at their first job.

"I don't think so, maybe not for you at least. I will wear something I wore back when I was locating the Skovox Blitzer at Coal Hill School. I was in a deep undercover back then, with someone that I can't really remember what her face even looked like anymore. I'll tell that story later, if we ever got the time, at least." The Caretaker said as he searched through his closet, looking for the light brown overcoat.

"Yeah, well, we still have to give some speech too, because we are aliens from outer space and when we first crashed, you do remember what those people want to do with us, right?" The Doctor said as he remembered back when they were hunted earlier, which now had lead us right to this point of event in time.

"Okay, then. You know, forget the speech. We still have to deal with the fact that we're going to be staying for a few weeks, maybe even months. I just wish that we're not going to be stuck here for years, because staying in a strange world like this, I wouldn't even want to grow up here." The Caretaker said as he then went to the console.

He put the handbrake on and headed to the door. "I just heard a noise. I'll be out for a few seconds, okay?" He then looked out to find that the TARDIS landed on the rooftop, again. But what surprised him most is that a hand was held out in fist, looking like it was about to knock the door.

He looked to the owner of the hand and found it belonged to Ruby Rose. He looked behind her and found the rest of her teammates and team JNPR were also there.

"I thought I heard some noise. What are you even doing here, in the middle of the night?" The Caretaker said in utter annoyance as he found the two teams sneaking out of their rooms in the night.

Ruby tried to make some sentences, but no words came out. Nora eventually raised her hand. "Can we come into your time machine, please?" She said in a rather hyper voice.

"No." The Caretaker then slammed the door on them, leaving all of them rather shocked. Ruby sighed in defeat before she started to walk towards the door that lead them to the rooftop. The others followed her, when suddenly,

"Okay, fine. You can come into our time machine, just because you need to be ready for this thing." The Caretaker said as he leaned on the doorway. Everyone looked at him in surprise. The Caretaker then beckoned them to come in. "Well, are you going to come in or not? I'm not giving any more opportunity after this."

Before even they knew it, a red blur sped through them and past the Caretaker, taking all of them in surprise. Even the Caretaker didn't had the time to process what just happened.

"Okay, one of you just got in. So, get in. We have a lot to tell you about this blue box." He patted the TARDIS on the doorway. Soon, everyone entered the TARDIS, all of them either just stayed in silence, or had their mouths all agape, like almost everyone in the blue box, with the male with the black hair with a pink stripe, Lie Ren, being the only one to stay in silence.

Weiss soon found her speaking. "It's...bigger. On the inside. How is this even possible?!" She started to speak incoherently, trying to process about the extraordinary blue box. The Doctor just smiled.

"I knew you're going to say that. This is something called 'dimensional engineering'. Our race can do many things, such as mainly, space travel, or maybe create things that are bigger on the inside, like what you're seeing now. Or maybe, even...something I don't want to talk about." He then remembered the most destructive weapon that his race had ever created.

The Caretaker caught onto it and intercepted his talk. "And we can also time travel, just as you noticed earlier. We might as well give all of you a trip for finally befriending us, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. I mean, this is just the console room, not even the full story, yet." The Caretaker said before forcing them all out of his TARDIS.

Ruby and her sister, Yang whined. "Come on, can't we go somewhere else, maybe just a few minutes ago? For a short trip, please?" Ruby said as she put on her powerful weapon of mass destruction, the puppy eyes. Yang grinned at her sister's action. "Nicely done, sis! He'll never resist!"

"Tomorrow. Bye." And with that, he slammed the door on them, again. Locking it, this time. Ruby looked at the her friends. She shrugged it off, saying, "Well, at least we got to know how it looks like on the inside. They're really not your everyday aliens." With that, they'd gone back to their respective dorms to rest their minds and bodies, mostly minds, for the next day.

Back in the TARDIS, however...

"Have you lost your mind?! They've could found out about the most destructive weapon in the universe. And before you know it yourself, they're going to ask more questions about us and possibly even thought of us as a threat, again. In which I'm not going to get involved with this stupidity anymore." The Caretaker said as he went to the console and searched for information on Beacon Academy. The Doctor went beside him.

"What are you searching for, anyway? I think we talked about not digging into this place's secret." He then looked towards the screen and found out something.

"Wait a minute...how did you hack the computer from Ozpin's desk? Both him and I would had saw you use your screwdriver to hack it, right?" He then thought about the possibility of hacking a computer without the help from any screwdrivers.

"Yeah, well, when Ozpin was distracted, I secretly put out my sonic shades, hiding it behind the Dalek blaster before activating it. Clever, right?" The Caretaker said as he looked through the names of all the students that resided in the Beacon Academy. Some names caught his eyes, however. He pointed a finger towards the screen for the Doctor to look at it as well.

"You know, I'm willing to bet those four could be in a secret network that no one would even dare to talk about." The Caretaker said as he then stretched his body, saying, "And I think it's time for some rest after hours of researching this place, don't you think?"

The Doctor looked at his watch. "You're right. At least we're not too much into illusions, right?" He said as they both went to take some cat nap to prepare for their new days as the employees at the Beacon Academy.

 **The next day...**

"And now, welcoming two new employees to our academy. Introducing the Doctor and the Caretaker, in which their real names are not to be given to anyone." Ozpin said through the speakers as he stepped aside to reveal the Doctor and the Caretaker.

Both team RWBY and team JNPR got their eyes wide from the announcement, shouting, "WHAT?!" All of them, at the same time.

The Caretaker and the Doctor just waved their hands, saying, "Hey, everyone. We're the new workers!"

* * *

 **And so, begins the Doctor's and the Caretaker's life as the new employees at the Beacon Academy, an academy dedicated to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, only. With two somewhat quite ordinary aliens residing there, what's next in store?**

 **So, I'm writing this in the middle of a night. Very tired.**

 **Good night. Bye.**


	10. The New Workers

It's a calm day, isn't it? Maybe it's supposed to be calm, and I said supposed to, because if you got two aliens from outer space standing on the stage, being introduced as the new workers slash teachers, what else would be making it calmer, right?

Oh, no. Not for team RWBY and team JNPR, at least. These two teams have been chasing them for almost half a day, only to found out they're really friendly and doesn't even mean harm. Adding to the worse side, now they have them as their teachers, for who knows how long.

Now, the Doctor and the Caretaker were just chatting to each other, talking about what to do next with their backs to the students so they couldn't hear what the two was talking about. "So, any idea for a speech?" The Doctor asked the Caretaker, who shook his head as a response.

"I don't know why do you want to give a speech in the early morning, considering it's only 6:30. I don't think they even had breakfast yet. So, if you want to make a speech, make it short and simple. Understood?" The Caretaker said, checking the time. The Doctor nodded before making his way to the microphone.

He tapped it to make sure it's on. "Hello, everyone. My name is..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I mean, I'm the Doctor, just like what your headmaster said earlier. No actual name will be given to you all, remember that, as our names is only with your headmaster, Ozpin himself. He promised not to expose our names, as they could be threatening. Those are only rumors, though. Don't work on it too much. So, yeah, I'll be a teacher, a professor to be precise, in this glorious Beacon Academy, starting from today. You can only call me the Doctor. That's all from me."

He walked back to the Caretaker and nudged him. "Come on, it's your turn. I had already made my move. Now I want to see your speech." The Doctor said to his future self.

"I don't even want to give short speeches, moreover some simple ones. I already had enough giving speeches about how war is a bad thing." The Caretaker said as he remembered a moment where he was facing the commander of a certain human-imitator species.

Ozpin then came over to check on them. "So, do you want to give a speech about yourself? I'm sure the students would like to know about your position as the Caretaker, right?" Ozpin said to them, making the Caretaker sighed before walking to the microphone.

"Okay, I'm just going to keep it simple. I'm the Caretaker. My job is to take care of any problems that I see within this academy, like some broken circuits that I will rewire, or maybe, some faulty school equipments that I will fix, or maybe, even some dirty places that I have to clean. So, to sum it up, I take care of things that you students don't dare to do alone. Also, I hate bantering in the forest, okay?"

He walked back to the Doctor and Ozpin. "There, how do you like mine, huh? At least now you're satisfied, right?" The Doctor nodded while Ozpin went to the microphone.

"And that sums up this assembly. You can now go to the mess hall for your breakfast." Everyone was going to the door, when,

"One last thing, Yang Xiao Long, hope your teammates and friends and sister get the _Yang_ of your antiques, okay, bye!" The Caretaker said in a few seconds before running into the TARDIS, the Doctor following after. The assembly was quiet for a few seconds, with team RWBY and team JNPR still processing what the heck did the Caretaker just say.

"Did he just..." Weiss trailed off, Blake continuing with, "Yes, he just did. He just made a pun about Yang." Both teams' eyes were on Yang, who had a similar facial expression as them, before turning into a small smile, and then a bigger smile, and then a grin, and then she burst out laughing holding her stomach.

"He-he-he likes puns, too! Finally! An alien slash worker I can relate with! I need to find him after our classes today." Yang said between her laughter as she ran towards the mess hall for her breakfast, everyone else in the assembly hall following a few seconds after.

Back in the TARDIS, however,

"Tell me you did not just make a pun on someone's name?" The Doctor looked in what seemingly to be a face of complete annoyance. The Caretaker just looked at him and smiled more. "Maybe I don't like banter, but only in a forest. Here, however, lacks the needs of banter, so puns is one possible way to lighten up the mood here."

The Doctor still looked at him, but started to smile as well. "Yeah, you're probably right. I like making jokes too. It's not like we're too old for it, right?"

The Doctor then looked like as if he remembered something.

"Wait, one question: Why do you have a guitar again? And since when do we even get one? I don't remember getting any musical instrument, except that flute." The Doctor asked as he looked at the Caretaker.

"Well, basically, the story is like this: I went to Essex in the 12th century to meditate after something, well, happened. You see, Davros, I found him stranded in the middle of war between the Kaleds and the Thals. He was still a child, and he got surrounded by Handmines. Even I don't know that was Davros in the first place. Anyway, I was going to a shop, but ended up in the warfare, giving him my old screwdriver, and then when he told me his name, I abandoned him. And now that we've somehow reached the stage of where I'm not going to even continue anymore, basically I got the guitar for my own entertainment."

The Doctor looked at his future counterpart. "Wait, you abandoned him? Then how is he aliv-" The Caretaker shushed him. "I told you, I'm not going to continue that story. I was only going to tell you about how I got the guitar, but got carried away, somehow..."

The Doctor then checked his overcoat to make sure his equipment were there. "Well, get ready, Caretaker, as this is the day where you get to be taking care of things again. For now, let's get to the teacher's lounge."

The Caretaker nodded. "You're right. Let's get something to eat and restore our energy. I could really use some tea with some extra sugar cubes in it right now."

Both of them walked out of the TARDIS, looking over at the empty assembly hall. The Doctor then said, "I'll be going first if you want to stay for a few more minutes." before going out the hall first, leaving the Caretaker alone on the stage. The Caretaker whipped out his sonic specs and activated it, scanning around the hall. He got some readings and took it off.

"There are signs of some foreign, yet familiar energy from this location. I'll investigate it later. For now, I need to get my breakfast." The Caretaker said as he walked out of the hall as well, trying to ignore it for now.

Unbeknownst to him, however, there were figures lurking in the shadow, eyeing the Caretaker. It turned itself into dust as it moved away from its location.

* * *

 **So, that sums up the 10th chapter of the Two Doctors on Remnant. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And I got something to say, too. I got a week of from school as my country will have a festive season next week, guess what it is.**

 **Also, the idea of the 12th Doctor's making puns came from the first episode of series 9, where he made puns about a tank and a fish.**

 **So, bye.**


	11. The Teacher's Lounge

So, to start off, let's just say both the Caretaker and the Doctor went to the teacher's lounge to get some breakfast before moving on with their days, now as the new employees at Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to train Huntsmen and Huntresses.

They walked together, side by side, looking around the place to take notes about the environments surrounding the academy. The Caretaker donned his sonic sunglasses in order to see if he could sense more of the foreign energy he had gotten earlier at the assembly hall.

"That's weird. I only got to sense the energy from the hall earlier. Whatever is in there earlier must've known to hide if there's ever a chance of meeting me." The Caretaker said as he put his sunglasses back in his coat pocket.

"Yeah, well, the teacher's lounge just a few meters ahead of us. So, if you want to continue investigating whatever you just sensed earlier, don't. We have students and other teachers to be afraid of." The Doctor said as they arrived in front of the teacher's lounge.

The first thing they noticed is a sign on the door that says, **'TEACHERS ONLY. NO STUDENTS ALLOWED'.** The Doctor opened the door and stepped in. The lounge was just your everyday lounge. It has a coffee table at the side, surrounded by a few couches for anyone to sit on. A vending machine stood by the door's side, both drinks and snacks are in it. There's a shelf with a machine that pours either tea, coffee, or anything like that. A big fridge stood by the shelf's side. At least there's no one there.

The Caretaker clapped his hands. "Well, this place seems normal and pretty medium for a high level academy. They don't really spent a large amount of money on this place, right? I mean, it's look so...undisturbed."

The Doctor shrugged it. "Eh, they possibly spent it for the mess hall, in which anything could literally be happening in there, right now. Or maybe there's a training room somewhere, or maybe the classrooms are huge, or maybe the toilet papers were very rough, so they switched them to the softer type, or maybe-" He was cut off by the Caretaker.

"Okay, that's too much sentences coming from you. Now, if you excuse me, I want to check the fridge. There might be something I can eat straight from it." The Caretaker as he walked towards the fridge. He opened it and looked inside.

"Let's see. A bottle of water, a carton of eggs, a bunch of bananas, a box of milk, a bottle of ketch up, some vegetables, two cartons of ice cream, a small one and a big one. I'll take the small one, thank you." He reached for the small carton of ice cream and closed the fridge before walking towards the coffee table, putting the small carton of ice cream on it. The Doctor just looked at him.

"You still eats ice cream? At your age I assumed you would've care more for your dental health, but apparently I'm wrong." The Doctor said as he went to take out the bottle of water from the fridge. He went to the couch and sat beside the Caretaker.

The Caretaker looked around in his coat before taking out one of his personal favorites, the spoon. He defeated Robin Hood, who used a sword, with just your everyday utensil, a spoon, redirecting every attack and blocked every single one of it.

He dug in right after opening the carton of ice cream. At times, he will lick the spoon to savor the flavor. The Doctor just watched as the Caretaker ate the ice cream like a kid.

"I never thought I would grow up from me to be a totally radical old man in the future. I wonder what's happening at the mess hall right now, as we speak..." The Doctor asked himself, wondering about the tension that could be happening at the mess hall.

At the mess hall, however, things had gotten from your normal calm everyday to a freaking chaos. All because of a certain female blonde.

"And then he said, "I hope your teammates get the _Yang_ of your antiques!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! It was so funny!" Yang repeated for what seemed to be the fifteenth time in a row, constantly remembering and laughing at the Caretaker's pun. Everyone else seemed annoyed. Actually, annoyed is an understatement. On the verge of becoming insanity or maybe suicide or maybe even death is more like it.

Almost all students who heard Yang repeating the jokes fell in despair; some curled up under the table, some plugged their ears, some even tried throwing foods at Yang to get her to get the message about how the joke was almost quite literally killing them, since she practically screamed the joke, making the joke echoed throughout the whole mess hall.

Meanwhile, for both team RWBY and team JNPR, Ruby and Blake backed up against each other under the table, hugging their knees to their chests, hiding from the wrath of the pun. Weiss and Pyrrha were out cold with their heads on the table, their brains possibly burnt out from hearing the same puns too many times. Same goes for Jaune, too, except he was sprawled out on the floor, face first. Ren covered his ears with both his hands, but his left eye twitched madly. And Nora was just...Nora.

And that basically summed up what was happening in the mess hall while the Doctor and the Caretaker were relieving themselves in the teacher's lounge.

The Doctor shrugged it off. "They're probably fine. Your joke isn't going to cause too much of chaos. And you actually just finished the whole carton of ice cream in under less than 10 minutes. All while I'm wondering about what's happening in there right now." The Doctor said as he looked at the empty carton that laid on the table. The Caretaker smiled and laughed a bit.

"Well, that happens all the time. I mean, eating while talking to myself is a great way to move on with your day. Or maybe it actually was a good way. And believe it or not, we still have about less than an hour left before your first lesson." The Caretaker said to the Doctor, looking at his watch to see the time was now 8:05 in the morning.

The Doctor nodded at the mention of time.

"Okay, so, do you want to do anything first? Maybe talk a bit about how life is right now? Maybe even about the lives of people that is like Jack Harkness. Immortal." The Doctor said, remembering the honorable Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. He almost gagged a bit when remembering when the Captain kissed him, though.

The Caretaker then remembered the one person that he saved, becoming immortal, seeing everyone dies around her.

So painful.

"I know one. A woman, to be precise. Her name is Ashildr, or it used to be Ashildr. Now she calls herself Me." The Caretaker said as he got back to when he saved the little Viking that later grew up and stayed alive forever, watching as the world also grows up.

The Doctor became questioned about the woman who is immortal. "Do you want to tell a story about it? Maybe just a simple version of it, at least?"

The Caretaker looked at his younger self.

"Okay, it went like this..." He then went on to tell the story about how he went back in time towards the year of the Vikings, where he met Ashildr and the villagers. He then went to tell the Doctor about the Mire and their leader, 'Odin', who harvests strong warrior so they can become their adrenaline and testosterone. He continued, telling him about the use of electric eels, the 'fire in the water', to disable some of the Mire that 'Odin' sent to invade them. The story reached its climax as he tell him how Ashildr died and how he remembered Caecilius, the one the Doctor saved while in Pompeii. The story ends as the Caretaker said, "I used the Mire technology on her, and now she's immortal, because of me."

* * *

 **So, this chapter's ending mostly sees the episode, The Girl Who Died and The Fires of Pompeii, because of the 12th Doctor's reason to choose Caecilius' face as the 13th face.**

 **Also, I ordered something that may arrive in three weeks.**

 **And I'll be starting a new fan fiction for the RWBY section. P.S: It's a surprise.**

 **Bye**


	12. The First Lesson

The clock has now turned to 9 in the morning, signalling it's time for the first lesson for the new day.

Well, for the Doctor, at least. Both he and the Caretaker went separate ways about half an hour ago, with the Doctor's reason was to find the classrooms, as he didn't really know where his class is supposed to be, while the Caretaker went to find a supply closet so he could put the TARDIS in it.

The Doctor walked around for quite awhile, looking at the piece of paper in his hand that tells him where his class is.

"Where is this place, anyway? I could take a few days just to remember a place this big, like literally. Maybe finding someone who knows could be the best." The Doctor said, still looking at the piece of paper.

He was so content with finding the classroom that he didn't realize a red blur was running towards him at a high speed.

Before both of them of knew it, they crashed into each other, falling down onto the floor. The Doctor winced a bit. He sat up, looking at the one who crashed into him.

"Ow, who just ran like a maniac in the middle of a hallway?" The Doctor asked while standing up.

The red blur from earlier then also sat up. It was Ruby Rose. "So sorry, Doctor! I'm late for my first lesson for the Universal Studies!" She stood up, almost ran again before realizing something.

"Do you know where the classroom is? If not, I can take you there." Ruby asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head, saying, "Sure, why not. Lead the way."

The Doctor and Ruby then found themselves walking just a few more meters ahead to find the classroom the Doctor had been assigned to.

They arrived in front of the assigned classroom for the Doctor. "Here it is. Your first lesson as a teacher starts right here. Prepare yourself if you don't want to enter yet. I think every teacher has their own problems being teachers here."

She went in first, closing the door once she's in, leaving the Doctor outside, alone. He face palmed himself. He sighed in defeat.

"This classroom is only about a minute and a half from our original location? And it's the opposite way? I need a map to this place. Like, seriously." The Doctor said, before opening the door and stepping inside the classroom, looking around.

"Ah, okay. This is nice." He said, finding the class to be pretty good and big for a classroom. He then looked towards the students. He waved a hand at them.

"Hi, everyone. Good morning. I'm the Doctor, and I don't know how many times did I said that. But putting that aside, welcome to Universal Studies, where you will learn about everything the universe can offer you, like parallel universes or maybe alternate dimensions. One of the most intriguing thing about this universe," He searched through his coat, pulling out a fob watch, saying, "...is something called time. And that's what we'll be learning today."

He went on to take a chalk and draw something on the blackboard. He drew two needles and a circle of numbers from 1 to 12, like how a clock would look like. He stepped aside to show it to the students.

"Now, when you look at this, you'll see this is the everyday thing that everyone uses to tell time. Something called the clock. And right here, I have a fob watch." He opened his fob watch, looking at the time. 9:07

"Okay, when you think about time, you'll just think to take a look at your clock, watch, whatever device that has the function to show time to you. But in reality, time is never in numbers. In fact, time can never be explained in numbers. Those numbers are just to tell you what time is it, not what time really is."

He looked at the students and found some of them writing down what he had said about time.

"And to be honest, even I don't know how to explain time itself. But, I will try to explain it in the most understandable way possible. Because time is very, very complicated. But I'll assume you're all clever, like that one who saved me. But that one is for another time." He cleared his throat.

"Okay, write this down, or maybe just take some important points from it; People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor explained the meaning of time, well, not exactly the literal meaning of it.

The Doctor continued. "And one of the most famous thing that had happened in time is something called a time paradox. Now, who has the bravery to tell me what a paradox is?"

Pyrrha raised her hand. The Doctor smiled, pointing at her. "Nice one. Okay, Miss Nikos, what's the meaning of paradox?"

"A paradox is a statement that, despite apparently sound reasoning from true premises, leads to a self-contradictory or a logically unacceptable conclusion." She said with such knowledge.

The Doctor stared at her, a little bewildered. "Okay, you did your research, didn't you?" Pyrrha just shrugged.

"Okay, anyway, there are many types of paradox, and some are related to time. Such as, bootstrap paradox, predestination paradox, and temporal paradox. And some of this is-"

The Caretaker suddenly barged in, cutting the Doctor as he was about to explain more about paradox.

"Sorry, my screwdriver sensed an electric interference in about..." He looked at his watch. "Now."

The classroom's lights suddenly flickered for a few seconds, causing some people to shriek in fear, before the lights returned to their original state. The Caretaker looked around and then at his screwdriver.

"The interference is about to go somewhere else. I'm very sorry for barging in during your lesson. I'll go now." The Caretaker was about to get out when the Doctor grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You know, I was about look for you, but now that you're here, can you tell them a story?" The Doctor asked in a smile that says, "I need help".

The Caretaker just looked at him. "I don't know what kind of story to tell you, okay? I'm just the Caretaker. I take care of things, not a storyteller who tells story to make kids not afraid of the monsters we've been through."

The Doctor then sighed, saying, "At least tell them a story about any paradox that you've encountered in the future. I'm very curious as well."

The Caretaker sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you a story. In fact, I'll tell all of you students a story about a paradox called the bootstrap paradox."

He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it.

"So there's this man. He has a time machine. Up and down history he goes, zip zip zip zip zip, getting into scrapes." He walked up and down the students' aisle, continuing. "Another thing he has is a passion for the works of Ludwig van Beethoven. And one day he thinks, "What's the point of having a time machine if you don't get to meet your heroes?" So off he goes to 18th-century Germany. But he can't find Beethoven anywhere. No-one's heard of him, not even his family have any idea who the time traveler is talking about."

He walked to the chalkboard, grabbing a chalk. "Beethoven literally doesn't exist." He then started drawing something on the chalkboard, everyone intent on listening on the continuation, including the Doctor himself. The Caretaker continued.

"This didn't happen, by the way. I've met Beethoven. Nice chap. Very intense. Loved an arm-wrestle. No, this is called "The Bootstrap Paradox". Google it." He stepped aside to show an elderly man, the one and only, Beethoven.

"The time traveler panics, he can't bear the thought of a world without the music of Beethoven. Luckily, he'd brought all his Beethoven sheet music for Ludwig to sign. So he copies out all the concertos and the symphonies...and he gets them published. He becomes Beethoven. And history continues with barely a feather ruffled. But my question is this,"

He searched his coat and pulled out his phone that he used during the Zygon invasion, searching something on it.

"Who put those notes and phrases together? Who really composed Beethoven's 5th?" He then played Beethoven's 5th soundtrack from his phone.

He then stopped it after the first few seconds, ready to get out of the class. "Now, there's a whole story if you want to ask from me, but that will have to wait. For now, I need to get back to searching that interference."

The Caretaker then left, once again leaving the Doctor alone with the students. The Doctor clapped his hands.

"So, any question?" Jaune slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"Who's Beethoven?" The Doctor slowly face palmed himself, forgetting the one fact about Remnant.

"They never really learn about Earth, do they?" He whispered to himself. He removed the hand from his face.

"Okay, no more questions. Let's continue with these things about time." The Doctor said as he readied himself to teach again.

* * *

 **Ah, finally, the 12th chapter. A good time for the 12th Doctor to shine a bit with his explanation about the bootstrap paradox.  
**

 **The bootstrap paradox is the most well-known paradox related to time, I think. And the Nu-who episodes; Father's Day, Blink, The Big Bang and Before the Flood, is some of the well-explained episodes concerning the bootstrap paradox.**

 **So, with that said, bye.**


	13. Mysterious Eyes Behind

"...and that, class, is how a grandfather paradox could potentially result in your extinction, or in other word, you'll never be born, but...you get the point." The Doctor finished his explanation of a grandfather paradox, thinking he might have given some students a somewhat splitting headache.

The Doctor looked at his fob watch. 11:59.

"Okay, class, we're reaching the end of our first class together, in which this is what I need right now." He cleared his throat, hearing as the bell rung, signalling the end of the first Universal Studies.

"But nonetheless, remember about the work I gave you. Form a group and make a story on any paradox that you've chosen earlier. See you later."

Soon, all students, well almost all of them, left the classroom, Yang staying behind for a few more minutes. The Doctor took note of this and decided to talk to her.

"So, Ms. Xiao Long. What's keeping you around? I'm pretty sure even I have some jobs to do. I need to find the Caretaker and bring him to the teacher's lounge to talk about...something."

Yang went down, walking towards the Doctor's table. She leaned on a her hand that was supporting her on the table.

"Oh, nothing too much. I'm just wondering if you're going to be at the Vytal Festival that's starting in a week. I'm sure everyone would like you to be there and watch our fights with Huntsmen and Huntresses from other places!" She squealed happily, leaving the Doctor a bit puzzled.

"I'm sorry? Vytal Festival? I don't think I had the time to read about that, because you guys came and started chasing us just because you thought we're dangerous. What's it about anyway?" The Doctor asked, a wave of curiosity splashed into his brain.

Yang tried to find the correct words to start the answer, but came up with none. So, she just lifted her shoulders and gave a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't think I know too much as well. But I think we can go to the library together, if you want." Yang said in a bright voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got to get the Caretaker and then we need to settle some things together, and then possibly get back the TARDIS for a test fly. I'm still worried it might break down again." The Doctor said while putting his coat on.

"Well, see you later." He then walked out of the classroom, leaving Yang alone. She sighed before started thinking about something.

"How old is he again?"

Back outside in the hall, the Doctor took out a big paper from his coat that is the map of the whole location.

"Okay, where's the teacher's lounge again?" He went to look for the teacher's lounge, at the same time started moving to make sure he's not wrong.

It took a few minutes, but at least he succeeded in reaching the teacher's lounge. He folded the map and put it back in his pocket before entering the teacher's lounge, expecting to see the Caretaker there.

"Hey, old geezer, how was-" He looked around, his question trailed off. The Caretaker wasn't in the lounge.

"You're not here yet? I told you to meet me here at noon. I don't have time for this. I need to test fly the TARDIS to make sure she is still working." The Doctor went back out to find the TARDIS and the Caretaker.

It took him 13 steps away from the teacher's lounge to hear something familiar.

"Wait...is that the TARDIS? Where is it? I have to find it before anyone else started questioning about the phone box." He started running towards the direction he heard the TARDIS made noise at.

He looked left and right, turning left at some point, before the sound gets closer towards his ears. After a few minutes, he finally found the place where the TARDIS might be at.

"A supply closet? Why would the TARDIS be here? I don't understand-" The door suddenly opened, cutting him off, revealing the Caretaker, still wearing his light brown overcoat.

He looked at the Doctor. "Oh, hey, sorry about that. I need to park it somewhere so it wouldn't look weird. I mean at the rooftop? Anyone will definitely try to steal that. Although, I think some people already did try. Some scratches at the lock. And some boot prints, like someone tried to break in. And the door looks chipped a bit. Yep, definitely more than one people tried."

The Doctor was actually about to ask why would he park the TARDIS in a supply closet, but went against it. He continued hearing the Caretaker talking about how some people at Beacon Academy actually tried to steal the TARDIS.

"Why would someone tried to break into the TARDIS, though? I don't they can even fly it right. Even a time machine that looks simple can take a few hours or days to get it right." The Doctor said to the Caretaker, who listened to him and found another possibility.

"Maybe, they want the kind of knowledge that we have. Or maybe, they actually wanted to steal the information that only the TARDIS had stored. They don't need to know how to fly a time machine or how to operate it. They just need to know us more." As soon as the Caretaker said that, he looked behind the Doctor and found two pair of eyes were spying on them from behind a wall.

"Hey, you! What do you want?!" He shouted at them, the Doctor turned around, causing the two spies to run away from their hiding spot.

The Doctor almost gave chase, before the Caretaker held him back.

"Don't. We run away from problems, not get into them. Let's forget about them for now. Right now, we might have to try and tighten the security in the TARDIS. Come on."

They ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor deadlocking it to make sure no one have any more access, even with lock pick. The Caretaker ran to the console and looked up the list of the students' names that he got from Ozpin's office. He went back to the four people he suspected the night before.

"The four of you have something horrible planned on the day of the Vytal Festival. But we'll stop you, by any means necessary."

The Doctor came to his side and watched the names along with their pictures. He pointed at them.

"How would you know they would even do something like this? Maybe they're not even evil. Maybe you're just over-reacting to some teenagers, thinking they might be bad, just because they tried to break into the TARDIS." The Doctor said, not really believing his future self.

"Oh, you'll see. I mean, can't you see they just spied on us?" The Caretaker asked his younger self.

"I don't know. I can't even say who's to believe anymore. For now, if you're right, we're going to try and stop them. Together." He put an arm around the Caretaker's shoulder, who pushed it off as a response.

"No time for that. Come on, we got to prepare for the day of the Vytal Festival." The Caretaker said, both him and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, making sure to lock it with the TARDIS only commanded to know the TARDIS' key.

They walked out of the supply closet, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Especially any of the four they just learned about.

"Good, no one's here. Let's go." Walking away from the supply closet, the Caretaker stopped for a few moments and looked back one last time to where the two spies had been hiding.

"We'll find you. And we'll stop you and your evil plan." The Caretaker and the Doctor then finally walked away, towards the opposite direction of where the two spies had hid themselves.

Unbeknownst to them, the two spies from earlier emerged from an empty classroom. One of them got out their scroll and called someone on it.

The scroll rung a few times before someone picked up the call. They said something to the one who answered it.

"Cinder, we might have gotten ourselves a problem."

* * *

 **Everyone, welcome to Volume 3 arc. We'll have two Time Lords working together to stop a certain team that might be dumb if they think they can overpower the Doctor and the Caretaker.  
**

 **And before you ask why, I'm just going to say this is because I need to see what happens if I 'fix' the whole timeline.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Unforgotten Faces

And so, the journey to find the culprits begin. They walked through the courtyard, thinking about the situation. To the Caretaker, it's one of the utmost thing to think that 4 students can and will be the ones to spoil the festival somehow. For the Doctor, however...

"Okay, you need to calm down. You can't just make some assumptions that some people will try to ruin a festival for Huntsmen and Huntresses, especially when they're some students from Beacon Academy, where we'd been assigned to work at." The Doctor said, thinking the Caretaker might be a little bit too crazy.

"Listen, I don't care what you think about it, but if you're not going to join me, then you can go on teaching your classes. I'll be going to uncover this crime, sooner or later." The Caretaker then almost walked away, when his younger self suddenly called for him.

"Wait! I know how we can settle this. Let's just think about it and talk for a few minutes, alright?" The Doctor then told him about his plan that involved something that made the Caretaker did a double take.

"Are you serious? My ears didn't lie to me? Why do you want to form a team? That's the most incredulous idea that you can come up with. And even if I want to, we need a team of four to form one. We're just two right now. Can you even come up with two more people who would like to be with us?" The Caretaker asked him.

The Doctor took a few seconds thinking, before coming up with something the Caretaker didn't really want to hear.

"Maybe ask Ozpin about it? Who knows, maybe he got some people who would like to team up with two elderly people slash aliens, eh? After all, I think we actually got some attention, especially after you did that story about the bootstrap paradox." The Doctor nudged the Caretaker in the elbow, trying to get him to get the message.

The Caretaker let out a breath. "We'll ask him, only not now. For now, I want to investigate about any well known crime networks out there. Maybe some of the members had been arrested by now, so finding a prison to talk to them might be the first step."

He then turned on his phone and started to Google something.

"Okay, let's see. Apparently this world had been populated by a community who call themselves the White Fang. What kind of name is that?" The Caretaker asked himself.

The Doctor then remembered something that Blake said when she was introducing herself.

"I think it's because the community was filled with Faunus. That's just some assumptions, though." The Doctor said in a bit of a baffled voice.

"Faunus? What are those? Some humans who have animal traits on them? I'll have you know, we've seen almost every creature that seems dangerous, but apparently aren't. Like those fly-human-thingy that you'd met on the planet of the dead." The Caretaker said, apparently remembering the event when he got trapped on a planet with a bunch of people and a thief, stuck on a bus.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, Blake is one of them, if you don't know. With that, I can and will conclude that some Faunus here are not bad, not like the ones that you're reading about right now."

The Caretaker looked at him. "I don't know what to say. Maybe they're working with the White Fang. They tried to break into the TARDIS. I mean, what kind of information do they want? I mean, the way I hacked it yesterday, I can't see that it'll just take all of it into one screwdriver, can it?"

"I don't know about that. But if it did, then anything in the TARDIS is much more important that we thought. You could've hacked into the firewall system as well and possibly had gotten more than the names themselves. Maybe the whole plan for the whole Beacon Academy as well." The Doctor said, some kind of determination increasing.

The Caretaker then started to look around. He felt some eyes were watching them. He leaned closer to the Doctor.

"I don't know why, but I started to feel someone, no, some people are watching us. Don't turn back so fast. Just act natural." The Caretaker whispered into the Doctor's ear. The Doctor then also looked around as well.

Sure enough, he got the same feeling of being watched by someone that doesn't have good intention. Slowly but surely, they turned around and started walking back towards the academy.

"Well, that was some conversation that we had there, right?" The Caretaker said with a fake smile, trying to act normal as if he had just finished a long conversation with the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled as well. "Yeah, we talked for too long we don't even know where we were even going anymore. I mean, look at us, far outside in the courtyard."

Soon, the bushes around them started to rustle, both of them tried to ignore it, increasing their pace to get back to the academy before anyone caught them. The rustlings became louder as it started to follow them, forcing them to run towards the big finish.

It took a few good looks before the Doctor finally got a good one. He looked at the bushes and found a splint of green among the bushes. The Doctor remembered the familiar green that he found hidden, similar to the one in the list of names and pictures.

"Emerald..." Was all he said before they finally went back into the academy, pressing their bodies against the door, keeping it from ever being opened by some students.

"Why are they chasing us? We didn't do anything wrong, did we? Although that hair color is similar to the one in the list, we still can't be sure." The Doctor asked the Caretaker, who just responded with, "Eh." The Doctor looked at him.

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to tell me that we actually did something wrong? What kind of wrong thing that we'd done? Name one thing." The Doctor said with slight anger in his voice.

The Caretaker shrugged. He looked around, whipping out his screwdriver to scan the surrounding. Some sparks could be heard before a little bug fell on the ground. Both of them looked at it, the Doctor picking it up.

"Is this, a spying device? No, but it is at the same time. It's also a voice recorder." The Doctor said before the realization dawned onto him.

"Some people is trying to frame us. By making us confess about the information that we got, they would probably give it to Ozpin so they could get us fired and out of here without any question." The Doctor explained before the Caretaker continued with more.

"Not only that. They might want us to get imprisoned as well, because we're too dangerous for them too handle. So they will think that by giving what we talked about earlier to Ozpin, they think he'll get some people to lock us up so we couldn't interfere with their plan."

The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at each other before the speaker started to sound throughout the hall. They looked at the speaker that was on their head.

" _Will the Doctor and the Caretaker kindly go the Headmaster's office, please?"_ Ozpin's voice said through the speaker.

The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at each other again before turning to the hallway, making their way to the elevator to get to Ozpin's office.

"What do you think he wants from us?" The Doctor asked. The Caretaker shook his head.

"I don't know. But it's better not be about those information that we got." The Caretaker said as they continued walking towards the elevator.

They took time because they got lost a few times, but with the Doctor's map of the whole academy, they got to it in less than 10 minutes.

"I can't believe you forgot about the map that you had with you. It literally just sat there in your pocket, waiting to be used by someone, especially us." The Caretaker said, annoyed by the fact that the Doctor forgot about the map he had. He pushed the button with the arrow pointing upwards to call the elevator.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought it must have fallen while we were on the run earlier, so I didn't bother to check it. Come on, we got to meet Ozpin." The Doctor said as the elevator arrived at the ground level. They went in and waited as the elevator's door closed.

The elevator took only a few seconds to reach Ozpin's office. The Doctor and the Caretaker braced themselves for some possible military personnel telling them to raise their hands.

The elevator's door opened. They stepped out, expecting some army to surround them, but nothing came.

Except the two unexpected faces both the Doctor and the Caretaker never thought to see again.

"Doctor John Smith and Caretaker Theta Sigma, I believe these two people are friends of yours?" Ozpin said as he gestured towards the two people, one male and one female.

The foreign male looked at the Doctor. He smiled.

"Ah, Doctor! Long time no see, how are you? I hope you've been fine after being stuck here." The Doctor could never believe his eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness? How? What? Why?" The Doctor couldn't comprehend what was happening. A member of Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, here? On Remnant?

The foreign female looked at the Caretaker. She smiled a similar smile.

"Ah, Doctor. How's life been going for you? I mean, I know immortality is literally everyone else dying, but at least the world got someone to watch over it while you were away."

The Caretaker will never forget a face that made him chose such a choice of saving someone that looks so unimportant to the world.

"Ashildr, no, Me. I've never thought to see you again, especially ever since meeting at the literal end of time." He smiled a bit.

The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at each other, with Captain Jack and Lady Me doing the same, before looking at each respective Time Lords again.

Ozpin then cleared his throat, capturing their attention.

"Now that I've got your attention, may I ask you four something?" Ozpin asked them, the four of them turning their heads towards him to hear the question. Ozpin then leaned closer.

"Would the four kindly accept my request by entering the Vytal Festival Tournament as a team?"

* * *

 **Voila, everyone. The two well known immortals have made their way into Remnant.  
**

 **How? Well, that's another story for another time.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Time Lords and Immortals

The room became engulfed with silence as it lingered through the air. The four people just looked at the Headmaster, feeling a little bit disturbed.

Especially the two Time Lords, with the Caretaker just staying still while the Doctor ruffled his hair for a bit, trying to assess the situation.

"I don't know what to say. Yesterday, you asked me and him to be employees here, and now you want us plus these two to be a team in some kind of tournament? What kind of people do you think we are?" The Doctor asked Ozpin, who just calmly slurped his coffee.

"The kind of people who will help us." He simply said, leaving the two Time Lords confused. The Caretaker went closer to him.

"Will help you with what? I don't believe there's anything wrong with this place, except that some kind of foreign energy that is not of this world just appeared out of nowhere." He said, not knowing about the foreign energy he detected a few hours prior.

"We'll show it to you, just not now. For now, I'll need you to be in the tournament so we can see your skill and ability in combat." Ozpin said, ignoring the one fact that they had told him the day before.

The Caretaker leaned on his table.

"I thought we told you we're not the fighting type, except those two. They've been in more experience than us, that's all I'll say." He said, gesturing towards Me and Jack. Ozpin looked at him in the eye.

"I know. That's why you're joining the Vytal Festival and Tournament, so you can show some skills in defeating foes, at least." Ozpin said, leaning on his chair as he finished the sentence.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Why would we want to join it anyway? We don't have anything to win. And it's not like we have anything to lose either." He said while looking off to the side. Ozpin leaned on his table again.

"It's important for the kingdoms to know which one is stronger. You'll act as Vale's trump card for victory. The only thing I want from you, is to kindly accept it. So, please. Just make a decision."

The four looked at each other, uncertain of what to say to Ozpin. On one hand, they can accept and be Vale's hope of victory. On the other hand, they could decline and just leave the Headmaster be. They thought about it and nodded on their decision.

"Fine. We'll do it for you." The Doctor said.

Ozpin looked back up towards them, almost not believing what they had said. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah, because we are very bored and we don't really know the cultures of this world as well. Maybe the tournament can be the next step towards understanding this world." The Caretaker explained to him, also smiling a bit.

Ozpin was about to say something, when the Caretaker raised a hand. "But, before that. Me, can I talk for a second?" He turned to Me.

"Sure, why not? It's been a long time ever since we talked back at the end of time. And you lost your memory of someone, so it's crazy meeting you here, actually." Me said, smiling towards the Caretaker.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to ask if you could still use Ashildr as your name, because right now, I'm using Theta Sigma as my name and he's using John Smith as his name. And then we have Jack Harkness, leaving you the only one without a full name." The Caretaker explained.

Me thought about it. It's been so long ever since she used the name Ashildr, especially when she can barely remember about that name anymore. She never had the thought of getting to use that name again.

"Okay, I will use that name again. With one condition; I still want to be called Me. Understand?" She asked the Caretaker, who seemed a little bit surprised she just accepted to again accept Ashildr as a name, so he just nodded.

"As long as you have a full name, sure. Ashildr Me." He smiled. They then turned back towards Ozpin.

"Okay, we're done. Now, what were you saying? So we can at least get a little more understanding about being in a team." The Caretaker said, waiting for Ozpin as he drank a little more.

"I will need these your two friends' names please." Ozpin said, looking at Me and Jack.

The Doctor pointed at Jack. "His name is Jack Harkness, also known as Captain Jack. Very nice chap, except for the fact that he's..." The Doctor didn't want to explain more when he got a smile from Captain Jack himself. "I'm not going to finish that."

The Caretaker pointed at Me. "Her name is Ashildr Me, although she mostly prefers to be called Lady Me, or maybe just Me would be nice." He said, getting a smile from the Lady herself.

Ozpin wrote down the names he got and started to write some more, earning waits from the four. Ozpin looked at them.

"Excuse me, please give me a few moments to write something down. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Ozpin then continued writing on the piece of paper.

A few minutes later, he finished writing and looked back towards them.

"I'm now done. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. From now on, you will be recognized as team JAHT." Ozpin announced, getting some kind of silence in the room again.

"Jet? As in, jet black?" The Doctor said, a bit confused about the name of the team, since none of the four really know how the teams are even formed the first time.

Ozpin nodded.

"Correct, although the spelling might confuse you for bit. It's spelled as J-A-H-T. J as in John, A as in Ashildr, H as in Harkness, and T as in Theta. Hope you're comfortable with that." Ozpin explained to them.

They thought about it, looking at each other. After a few moments, they looked back towards Ozpin.

"Sure, why not, at least we got a team name." The Doctor said in a bright voice.

"I love it. A team name based off of colors, what could be cooler than that?" Jack said in an excited voice.

"I can accept the fact that we at least will be recognized as a team with a name, instead of being nameless." Me said in a casual voice.

"Yeah, okay. I can accept that, as well. Although, I have to ask. Who's the leader, again?" The Caretaker asked Ozpin.

He looked at the Doctor.

"The Doctor, of course. He seems to be more...uneventful to say the least." Ozpin said to them, causing the Caretaker, Me and Jack to look at the Doctor, who looked at Ozpin.

"Why me? I don't think I have enough to lead a team. I'm not even experienced in any way." The Doctor said, sounding a little bewildered and confused.

The Caretaker put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Once, Daleks invaded Earth, and you lead your group of the Children of Time, which consisted of your old companions, into saving the Earth. I don't think anyone else here had that type of qualification." The Caretaker explained to him.

The Doctor looked at him. He smiled. "You're right. I'll be the leader of this team, and we'll be the victorious trump card to ever live. And because I care."

Ozpin smiled looking at them. The Caretaker then looked at him.

"So, Ozpin, care to let us go now? I'm pretty sure the Doctor and I promised team RWBY and JNPR a ride in the TARDIS. Right?" He asked, looking at the Doctor, who then remembered about the promise.

"Oh yeah. Well, class should have ended by now, so maybe we should go fast." The Doctor said, rushing to the elevator.

The Caretaker looked at Jack and Me.

"Wait, what are you two going to do? You're not just going to stay here, right?" He asked them both.

"Don't worry about us. We'll take a walk around this place, trying to know it well." Jack said to him.

Soon, the elevator arrived. The four of them entered it and went down towards the ground level. Me looked at the Time Lords.

"So, you two want to know how we got here?" She asked them both. The Caretaker looked at her.

"For now, keep it. We don't want that much information right now. We've only been here for a day, and it almost becomes a disaster." Me nodded listening to the Caretaker's explanation.

The rest of the elevator became silent as it continued going down.

* * *

 **And thus, team JAHT (Jet) is formed.**

 **I literally had to look up color names that could be formed with the four letters of their names, and then I remembered team SSSN, as they were literally pronounced as Sun. So why not let JAHT be pronounced as Jet, a shade of black?  
**

 **Also, the script for my original series is now in the process of being written, so when I'm done with it, I'll still have the animation, storyboard, voice actors, sound effects, and etc to be taken of.**

 **I'll probably be using Adobe Edge Animate as a means of animating.**

 **Bye!**


	16. The Unforeseeable Threats

They stayed in silence as the elevator continued going down. No one knows what to talk about since this is one of the most impossible encounter that shouldn't even happen in their world. Well, according to the Doctor, at least.

"I'm serious. How can you guys even detect a temporal distortion from Torchwood? I mean, your organization's tech must've evolved so much ever since we stopped visiting you, Jack." The Doctor said, wondering about the organization that Jack works for; Torchwood.

Jack smiled. "I don't think we really advanced much with the technologies, although seeing you here could've meant something, I think. That time vortex is really powerful." Jack said, remembering the possible way he could've gotten there.

The Doctor looked at him, wanting to question about the time vortex. "Time vortex? What are you talking about?" He asked, puzzled with the discovery of a random time vortex in Torchwood. Jack just shrugged about it.

"I don't know. There's this machine that you can say, is a bit prototype, as you would say. We tried to create a machine that materializes time vortex so we can be there when any distressed signal is received. And for a few months, it was going well. Until..." Jack trailed off.

"Until what? The machine can't just malfunction like that, can they? And I can't really see how a machine that materializes time vortex can be that powerful at sucking people, right?" The Caretaker asked this time, also baffled about a malfunctioning time vortex machine.

Jack sighed. "Well, the machine seems fine at first, until the time vortex seems to be...merging with a temporal distortion. It was really weird. At first, the vortex was normal, emitting a purple glow, before proceeding to change into a googly green, like it was being a whirlpool, trying to suck people in. I jumped in so I could plug the vortex, and I never know if I succeeded."

"I'm pretty sure it did. After all, the vortex seems to be after only us." Me said, making the other three turning their heads towards her.

"What do you mean, after us? Did the vortex actually found where ever you were roaming? That means..." Jack said, trailing off when he wondered why Me and him were the only ones that reached the world of Remnant.

"Yes, the vortex wants us here. Didn't you say you're going to program it to send you to where the distress signal is? I was roaming the Earth when it appeared. If you and I were sent here by the vortex, and these two Doctors also came here after colliding into each other, that could only mean one thing." Me said, her face almost as if she's finally making some sense.

The other three looked at each other, also realizing it as well.

"We're not here because of any random collision course. We're here because this world needs our help. We need to find out what danger is lurking on this world, then. And we need to do this discreetly because if anything happens and this world got into chaos, we're the ones to blame for bringing home the Grimm." The Doctor said, now knowing why they got there in the first place.

Jack laughed. "We don't need to. The machine itself already told me what the dangers are. Apparently some Daleks and Cybermen had entered this world and..." Jack trailed off, leaving the Doctor and the Caretaker confused.

"How can Daleks and Cybermen have access to a world where only us could get to right now? They can't even cause a temporal distortion on their own." The Caretaker said, a bit more worried.

Jack then looked back up.

"Some creatures that seems to be made of sand? What it's called, again? The Sandmen?" Upon hearing this, the Caretaker looked at Jack. Very, very shocked.

"Sandmen?! How can they've gotten here as well? They're supposed to never exist anymore ever since they crashed landed." The Caretaker said, remembering the space station where he faced the creatures, known as Sandmen, as they had the appearance of being made by sand.

The others looked at him, wondering about these Sandmen as well. The Caretaker looked at them, their faces were telling him to tell them about the Sandmen.

"Well, there's this space station in the 38th century in orbit above Neptune, Le Verrier I think it's called. We met a rescue team of four, apparently searching for survivors ever since the station was abandoned. The only person we'd found was a man named Rassmussen. Apparently he created a machine called Morpheus Pod, where the objective is to reduce the amounts of sleep in people." The Caretaker told them.

"What actually happened in that space station, then? If the machine only makes people not sleep more, what's the problem?" The Doctor asked him.

"Apparently, the machine didn't only stole their ability to sleep, but their sleep dust also mutated, causing it to consume whoever uses the Pod. They became sand-like creature, thus the name, Sandmen. Whoever didn't use the Pod, well, they still get eaten. By the mutated ones, at least. Not by their not-mutating sleep dust."

The three can't believe the story of how a human biology can consume their owners.

"Very tragic, but why are you worried, then? You said the space station crash landed somewhere." Jack asked the Caretaker.

"Well, not all of us gets to escape. We only got one of the four from the rescue team left with us, so she's the only one who survived. And the space station did crash land onto Neptune, although something's telling me the crash seems to be too choreographed to be a real danger, as if Rassmussen was planning something." The Caretaker wondered about Rassmussen's real agenda on letting Le Verrier's crash land onto Neptune.

Nonetheless, the elevator sounded " _Ding_!", signalling they'd reached the ground level. The Caretaker looked at them.

"Okay, the Doctor and I are going on a field trip. I was wondering if you two would like to come with us." The Caretaker said with a smile that said not to worry too much.

Jack and Me smiled.

"No thanks. I think Me and I will patrol the city in order to find some lead on this so called, Sandmen, and possibly Daleks and Cybermen as well. We'll stop them together, right?" Jack said to the group as they walked out. The other three nodded at him, smiling.

"That's right. We'll stop them, along with some more that I'd discovered." The Caretaker said, before his face turned into a frown.

Before the two immortals could ask, a voice interrupted them.

"Doctor! Caretaker! We've finally found you!" They looked towards the hall and found the familiar Red Riding Hood-like, Ruby. She ran as soon as she found the two, stopping right in front of the Doctor and the Caretaker.

The rest of her team then came, along with team JNPR. The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at them.

"Well, we thought you ran away, but when we heard from the speakers that Ozpin wanted to meet you, we thought about waiting for you here instead of the rooftop, where the blue box isn't located." Yang said, a bit annoyed as they couldn't find the TARDIS on the rooftop.

The Caretaker laughed. "Yeah, about that. We'll go together now. Doctor, can you lead them to where ever I told you I placed the TARDIS at?" The Caretaker asked the Doctor, who just nodded and proceeded to lead the two teams to the supply closet.

As the two teams disappeared from their sights, the Caretaker looked at Me and Jack.

"I trust you two to try and get some hints of where they could be hiding, if they're ever here." The Caretaker said to them, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about us. For now, go and have an adventure with your newfound friends." Me said with a smile.

The Caretaker smiled at them back, going away towards the supply closet. As soon as he's out of sight, Jack looked at Me.

"Ready to go, my Lady? We don't want anyone to worry now, wouldn't we?" Jack asked with some manners that he has, holding out a hand.

"I kindly accept." Me then held his hand, both of them walking together out of Beacon in search of foreign creatures that don't belong in this world.

At the supply closet, however...

"Why did you place it here, again? I don't see any reason to move the blue box from the rooftop to a supply closet, which is very cramped if you ask me." Jaune asked the Caretaker as they reached the supply closet.

The Caretaker looked at him.

"That's because placing the TARDIS is so stupid. I like it better in the supply closet, as I am the Caretaker, I take care of problems that happened in here, so why not place the TARDIS in a place where there can be things that can help you?"

Everyone nodded. The Caretaker then opened the supply closer and looked upon the TARDIS. His face turned from a smile to a deep frown. The Doctor noticed this and looked inside the supply closet at the TARDIS as well.

"How could someone do this to you?" The Caretaker asked himself and the TARDIS as he found the TARDIS' doors to be covered in more boot prints and slash marks than last time.

The Doctor's face also turned into a face of shock. The Caretaker was right, some students tried to get into the TARDIS, by hook or by crook.

"What do they want? We don't even have that much information about Beacon, still." The Doctor said, starting to worry more. The Caretaker shook his head.

The two teams just watched in confusion. Pyrrha was about to ask them about it, when the Caretaker raised a hand.

"Not now. Right now, let's go on an adventure." The Caretaker forced a smile as he unlocked the TARDIS, granting them access. They wanted to asked him about it, but decided to go with it and went in.

The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at each other. The Caretaker shook his head, blocking whatever the Doctor was about to say. He went in, leaving the Caretaker outside.

He went in, but stopped at the doorway of the TARDIS and looked around. He found the same two pair of eyes that had spied on them a few hours prior.

"I'll find you, believe it. And we'll stop you." The Caretaker said to them. He went out and closed the supply closet's door before going in again and closed the TARDIS' doors.

Soon, the TARDIS' engine was on and it dematerialized in the supply closet.

The two familiar pair of eyes also came out as well. The male of the two looked at the female of the two.

"Any ideas? We can't get in unless we have the keys, in which we can't because they're probably some of the most dangerous beings that we've met so far. And you did hear when that Caretaker said that to us, right? Emerald?" The male asked the female, Emerald.

Emerald sighed. "We'll think of something. Let's go back to Cinder for now. We'll try to get them." They then walked away from the shadows.

* * *

 **And that sums up the 16th chapter, which also seems to see the beginning of the return of the Sandmen, Daleks, and Cybermen. And the Volume 3 arc will begin on the 20th chapter, I hope.**

 **But until I got my microphone, I'll keep doing this for the rest of time.**

 **Bye!**


	17. The Unmoving Hunters

"So, where do you guys wanna go? We've a lot of time to spare before the tournament begins. In fact, don't say you'll be late for something because really, this is a time machine." The Doctor said as he walked around the console, looking at the teams while the Caretaker took care of the driving.

None of the two teams answered, heck, no one even raised a hand to either ask or maybe say anything because really, this is also a space machine.

The Doctor looked at them intently, determined to get an answer. But when he got was some sheepish grins and some shaking their heads, he frowned and turned around.

He looked up towards the Caretaker, who was busy pushing in some buttons, looking at the screen. He felt the stare and turned towards the Doctor. He sighed. He took his eyes off the screen and walked towards the students.

"You know, we literally promised to show you our TARDIS and even add so you could go for a little bit of field trip, right now. So, unless you want to go back to Beacon and just continue studying like what a Huntsman and a Huntress should be doing, then you're free to go anywhere you want." The Caretaker before he went back to the console.

To be frank, both teams were pretty guilty for not being amazed at the time machine and the two Time Lords' abilities to fly the most complex spaceship slash time machine, all by a few clicks of some buttons. And a pull of a lever.

The machine was filled with silence for a few minutes as both teams then explored the TARDIS, up and down. Even without the Time Lords permission, they knew they could at least go around, checking out the time machine.

Ruby and Yang walked through the endless halls that seemed to stretch forever, no doors, tho.

"Wow, look at that. And we thought Beacon was the most confusing place we've been into. Turns out, something else had beaten it." Ruby said in awe, staring and walking at the same time. Yang just shook her head, still smiling.

"Rubes, you're an unpredictable one, you know? First, you're excited with weapons, and now, you're interested in future techs? That's one side of my sister that I'll never thought to see in my life." Yang said as she went to hug Ruby from behind.

Ruby squirmed in the hug. She tried to get a hand loose, but the bear hug from her sister prevented her from doing so.

Eventually, Ruby just gave up and walked with Yang, still hugging her, back towards the console room. When they arrived into the console room, Yang finally let her go. But something's wrong.

"Where are they? And why is the door open?" Yang asked as she stared into the console room, both the Doctor and the Caretaker nowhere to be seen, with the doors wide open.

They don't know what to do. What in the TARDIS happened to them?

Soon, the rest of team RWBY and all of team JNPR reunited again in the console, also noticing the absence of the two Time Lords.

"What happened? Where are the Caretaker and the Doctor?" Ren asked Ruby and Yang, who shook their heads as the response.

They looked at the door, thinking about whether to go check if they're outside, or maybe just wait until they got back.

Suddenly, not a few minutes later, the two Time Lords ran back into the TARDIS, the Doctor closing the door and locked it. The Caretaker ran to the console and pulled the lever, making the TARDIS de-materialised again as they ran away from where ever they had just landed.

Both of them were breathing heavily, with the Doctor drinking from the water bottle that he had taken earlier from the Teacher's Lounge.

Both teams were pretty shocked and baffled at the same time.

"What happened out there?" Weiss asked the two, with the Doctor just waving a hand.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about not telling where we landed or even signalling that we had landed somewhere, but we went to look for information, and boy, aren't you all curious where we had landed." The Doctor stated in a sarcasm manner.

Both teams nodded their heads, with the Doctor gave an exasperated sigh as a response.

"Okay, you know what? We will actually make some big mistake if we are ever to tell you where we had gone to for the last few minutes." The Caretaker said, his hands waving all around, possibly signalling every one to shut up.

Pyrrha took a few steps forward.

"Where had you gone to, tho? We promise, we can keep a secret, right? Everyone?" Pyrrha looked at her team and team RWBY, getting nods from them.

The Caretaker then just walked away, disappearing into the hallway, leaving the Doctor alone, who became very cross because he was left by his own self.

"Okay, fine. You want to know what we did a few minutes ago? Here's what happened..."

 **(A few minutes ago...about ten minutes)**

"Are you sure about this? I don't think this is a good idea, infiltrating an actual enemy base. I mean, we could die, literally." The Caretaker said, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't be scared. We're just going to find evidence that Daleks, Cybermen, and possibly Sandmen could have at least showed up at least once in this area. And I don't see how this is an enemy base, since we're in a forest. I mean, who would set up an enemy base in a deep forest like this?" The Doctor said, trying to sound positive.

They walked a few feet deeper, with the Doctor holding a machine that makes the sound, " _DING_!" whenever it detected something unusual. As of then, nothing was detected, yet.

The two strolled beside each other, each of them looked around to see if they can sense any strange and foreign energy within the almost thick forest.

At one point, the Caretaker was about to give up and turn around, when suddenly...

" _DING_!" The machine suddenly sounded, taking both the Doctor and the Caretaker off guard. The Doctor smiled.

"I told you! I told you! There's something in this forest!" The Doctor exclaimed, feeling a bit proud and satisfied that he got the correct theory of a strange energy in a forest.

"Well, ain't that would be a good thing, if it weren't for the thing it had just detected." The Caretaker said, looking off into the distance. The Doctor became puzzled looking at his future self's expression.

He then looked towards the direction of where the Caretaker was looking at, eyes widened a little when he saw an unexpected sight.

"Is that...a statue? I thought statues are only on streets. Unless they're not just your everyday statues." The Doctor said, a bit more worried now, when the Caretaker just nodded, his feet stepping backwards slowly, with the Doctor also following in the same way.

They kept their eyes locked on the mysterious statue in the middle of the forest, not even turning back.

"Don't blink." They both said at the same time. The Doctor then looked down when he stepped on a rock, in which he found wasn't just any regular rock.

"Uh, Caretaker? I think we need to run." The Caretaker then took a quick glance and found a hand of the statue, sticking out of the ground.

They both looked at each other, then back at the first statue that they had found. It was getting closer, none of them knew when did it move.

In a instant, they ran away as fast as their feet could carry them, with each of them occasionally looking back to make sure the statue didn't get close to them, or else they'll have a bad luck.

Long story short, that was it. They got back into the TARDIS, safe from the pursuing statue.

 **(Back to present...)**

"Wait, wait, are you implying that there are some statues that can move when they're not seen? That sounds ludicrous, yet it could be true, coming from you." Weiss said, the Doctor felt a pang of annoyance passed through him.

"I'm just going to say it, okay? They're called the Weeping Angels. They're quantum-locked, which means that they can only move when they're unobserved. The moment you blink, you'll never see them coming. They are very fast, faster than anything else you had seen or believe. Trust me." The Doctor explained to them about the statues that were called the Weeping Angels.

Everyone just stared at him, mouth agape, knowing the fact that some murderous statues could be after them.

"Well, that explains the rumors." Blake finally said after a few moments, much to the Doctor's confusion.

"What rumors?" He asked Blake, who looked down.

"Some campers camped in a forest a few days ago, and then they had gone missing. The rescue team that was dispatched recalled seeing nothing out of ordinary, filing it as 'Grimm attack', when some of us concluded something else. One of the rescue team even said something about, 'still statues that follow'..." Blake explained about the rumors that had been going around.

The Doctor was bewildered. Firstly, the Weeping Angels had been added to their list of 'Dangerous Creatures' which made it at least about four species had came through to Remnant. Secondly, the Angels had already began hunting for preys.

Nonetheless, the Caretaker came back later, this time bringing a bag, filled with something.

Everyone wanted to question him about it, but he waved them off, telling them to shut up. The Doctor eventually went to him.

"What's in the bag?" The Doctor asked his future counterpart, who only shook his head as a response.

"Not much, just some annoying things that I had with me in case I need to entertain myself from getting bored. After all..." The Caretaker trailed off, now knowing something.

"We're going to prevent a catastrophe from ever happening." He then smiled after saying that. The Doctor then also smiled.

"Well, let's do it, then."

Nora then raised a hand.

"What happens if the statue catches you?" She asked in a curious, yet hyper voice. The Doctor just stood there, not saying anything.

"I will assure all of you, that you wouldn't want to know what will happen."

He then turned his head towards the two teams.

"Or else, bad luck."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 17...**

 **Sorry about a week of absence of a chapter. I possibly had made it impossible to update at least one chapter per two days, since the school had started again.**

 **But nonetheless, we're welcoming the Weeping Angels of the unknown origins.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S: Some small Enabler if you squint...**


	18. The Unchained Reactions

No one really said a word ever since they had left the deep forest that the Doctor and the Caretaker had gone to, and they were probably scared as well, having just recently learned about the scary statues known as the Weeping Angels.

The Doctor kept telling them to never panic because he assured them that while there was never a way to destroy one, there are still ways to defeat them.

Or stall them, as he worded it.

"I'm just going to be honest here, okay? Just don't blink and at least have a mirror with you. Have them look at the mirrors, and you'll be fine! Also, try timing it right, like when they have their faces exposed. That will make it much better..." The Doctor explained the way to kind of defeat the Weeping Angels, with the teams listening intently.

The Caretaker, however, was doing much more sophisticated stuff while all the explaining were done.

 _"Wonder if there's anything wrong with the past? I would check it out, but as this world isn't ours in the first place, I think that would be a bad idea. I mean, what kind of time traveler would mess around with a world like this?"_ The Caretaker thought about going back in time, although he hadn't made up his mind, yet.

The Doctor noticed the look on his future self's face. He decided to go talk to him about it.

"Hey, thinking about something? The look on your face said something, and I think I have the idea of what were you thinking." The Doctor said with a smug grin, with the Caretaker ignoring it, causing him to drop the grin.

"No. Nothing that concerns you. Even I don't know. Like, I can't even keep thinking about what I was thinking earlier. So, I'm fine. Nothing's on my mind anymore. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to take fresh air. Literally." The Caretaker said before going to the door and opened it, revealing to them that he had materialized the TARDIS in mid air.

The two teams just watched the Caretaker, before quickly scrambling to get back on their feet noticing the location they were at. The Doctor went towards the Caretaker.

"And when you said fresh air, you were referring to the air in the blue sky, correct?" The Doctor asked, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, maybe the air in the sky could be less dense than the air on highlands, so I thought, why not? It's not like we're going to be in danger or anything." The Caretaker said in a voice that could assure everyone that he was right.

And I said in a voice that could assure everyone that he was right, until it struck, proving him wrong.

The TARDIS turned in mid air on the Doctor's accord, and when they had turned towards a direction in the flight, they were not expecting to see something in the middle of the sky, moving fast towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor and the Caretaker would have said that they have the idea of the thing that were rushing at them, while both team RWBY and team JNPR had more than the idea of what it was.

Ruby pointed towards the thing.

"That's a Nevermore! Quick, turn away from it!" Ruby shouted at the two Time Lords, in which both of them would have already made their runs towards the console, except this time...

 ** _"CRASH!"_**

The Nevermore crashed into the TARDIS, causing it to shake around, both teams tried to grab hold of anything, although Ruby didn't get anything to hold onto, only falling towards the workshop that resided beneath the console. The Doctor managed to get a hold onto the door, while for the Caretaker...

"AAAHHHHHH!" The Caretaker could only scream as he raced towards the ground at high speed, with the Doctor only managing to look towards the direction of his fall. He only held out a hand, filled with hope, before hope itself shattered.

"No..." The Doctor whispered, his hopes falling, before his eyes squinted towards the location that the Caretaker had fallen into. He went into his thoughts before starting to smile a little.

"There's hope in every Time Lord, even if it's a dangerous thing on the scaffold, and I can say with confidence that he didn't fall to his death." The Doctor said before standing up and going to the console, with team RWBY only dragging their legs towards him, meanwhile team JNPR decided to look outside, their weapons readied while watching for any more Nevermore.

Weiss went forward.

"What happened? I only saw a glimpse of him falling down and why are you so happy about it?" The heiress asked in irritation. The Doctor only smiled.

"There's a forest down there, and we're only about less than 1000 feet above the ground. So I calculated the speed he could have achieved and then thought about the hardness of the tree. If the trees are soft, it's possible that he could survive the fall by slowing himself down while also trying to grab onto thick branches. And now, we're going to find a place to park the TARDIS and try finding him. Alive."

Everyone just had their eyes set on him as he explained the possibility of the Caretaker's survival. The Doctor just looked at every set of eyes that had looked at him. He just shrugged.

"I'm not wrong, seeing that there are also trees that had those gooey substances that could act as a glue in order to make sure he could climb slowly towards the ground. I forgot what it was called, but at least he will have some leverage of getting to the grounds."

The Doctor then proceeded to find a spacious place to park the TARDIS, leaving team JNPR of watching outside while team RWBY tried to find more entertaining things in the TARDIS, seemingly ended up in the workshop, where Ruby apparently found a 'good place' to upgrade her scythe after she had fallen and stumbled upon it.

"I mean, just look at it, isn't it glorious? It's really small and cramped, but if I can get his permission to use this place, I'm possibly going to have much fun in here." Ruby said with eyes that seemed to sparkle with stars from the excitement.

Blake noticed something at the corner of the workshop. She was about to say something when the Doctor called out to them.

"We have landed! Come on, we need to find Beacon's very first Caretaker." The Doctor said as he stood by the door, waiting for the teams to regroup.

Once both teams regrouped, the Doctor then stepped out, saying...

"Alright people! We're going to search high and low, at the corner of your eyes, never stopping once, because I'm not letting anyone-" The Doctor was cut off when he heard a familiar gunshot in the distance.

The teams readied their weapons, with the Doctor looking intently on the direction of the shot. His eyes widened a bit.

 _"That's the sound of a Dalek blaster. And I know there's only two possibilities."_ The Doctor thought in his mind, running towards the noise, prompting the two teams to follow him.

They took about only two minutes and a half to get to where the sound of the shot came from, and to their surprise, nothing was expected when they found the Caretaker were bowing down in front of a little girl, tending to what seemed to be wounds on her knee.

"There you go. Next time, don't go out when it seems dangerous out, okay?" The Caretaker said to the little girl, who nodded and stood up. She then bowed down.

"Thank you, mister. I'll never forget **the Caretaker of the Forest**." She then hugged the Caretaker's leg, much to his annoyance, although he didn't show it. The girl then let go and ran to her house that was just a few hundred meters away.

The Caretaker watched her running off before turning around, facing his companions and younger self.

"What? I just tended to a girl's wound. Nothing's wrong, right?" The Caretaker stated, walking towards the direction of the TARDIS. He then stopped for a few seconds.

"Just so you know, Doctor, that girl knows mercy." He said without turning around, continuing to walk away, leaving the Doctor, team RWBY and team JNPR confused.

The Doctor turned back towards the house where the little girl lives. He saw her watching through the window and he was quite shocked when he looked at the details of the little girl.

He shakily pointed towards the little girl.

"Is-is that?" That was the only question and words that the Doctor was able to form from his mind, leading towards the Caretaker to stop again.

"Yes, now don't ask more than that, we're going back." The Caretaker said with a voice that could send anyone into chills. The teams froze upon his words, leading them to walk back to the TARDIS, following the Caretaker and the Doctor, who were already on their way.

Needless to say, they traveled through time again, and whoever that little girl was, she might have given the Time Lords a sense of...

...

...mercy.

...

...Back in the TARDIS...

... _"Why do I feel like that title sounded familiar?"_ Someone from either team RWBY or team JNPR asked themselves while eyeing the Caretaker, most commonly known as the 12th Doctor.

* * *

 **Finally, after almost three weeks-...actually it might have been three weeks since I last updated this story.**

 **If you're asking why this chapter came so late; it's because I've been sick for a few days, and I've been accepted into a drama team at my school...and because I'm just lazy.**

 **So, yeah. Oh, and get ready, because chapter 4 for Love Isn't Always for the Perfect might be rated M.**

 **See you.**

 **P.S: I'd planned a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fan fic.**


	19. The Unseen Crimes

"Hello, Me? Are you there?" The Caretaker asked through the TARDIS phone as he rung Me. The end of the other line was silence for a few seconds before the familiar voice came up.

"Yes, yes, I'm alive and still well. What do you need? Doc-" Me was cut off as the Caretaker suddenly shushed her from the other end.

"I told you, it's either the Caretaker or Theta. No calling me Doctor, except when no one can hear us." The Caretaker said, clearly annoyed a little by Me almost again calling him the Doctor.

"I can hear you." The Doctor's voice suddenly came towards the Caretaker's unoccupied ear, causing the Caretaker to shush him by motioning a finger towards his mouth.

The Caretaker shook his head before responding with, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Listen, we just got back from the little field trip, so get Jack back and return here, to Beacon. Or maybe we'll just go to where ever you are right now."

"I think, maybe you're the one who needs to get here. We're at a crime scene right now. And this one, is a bit of a combination of unusual and scary at the same time." Me said with a bit confused and scared at the same time. The Caretaker just waited for her to continue.

"From what Jack and I had gathered, apparently at this house, some people went missing last night, and no one had seen them ever since. The only clue the police had found was some scratches on a weird, human-looking statue that resided in the attic." The Caretaker felt one of his hearts stopped a few miliseconds, his mind knowing almost exactly what it was.

"So, Doc-...Caretaker, is this the work of the ones that you had faced before? The Weeping Angels, I believe?" Me asked the Caretaker, who just responded with a simple, "Yes."

Me was about to say something else when she heard the flat silence, signalling the Caretaker had hung up on her.

The Caretaker looked at the Doctor, who had been staring at the conversation he just had with Me on the phone a few seconds earlier.

"Come on, we need to go to the city. There's a crime scene, involving the Angels." The Caretaker said simply before walking towards the console, entering the coordinates for Me's phone, as he doesn't know the accurate location of the crime scene Me and Jack were at.

Pulling the lever, the Doctor held onto the railings to avoid falling to the ground, while the Caretaker just stood still, letting the TARDIS went about its business on bringing them towards their designated location; the crime scene.

Long story short, they landed in an alleyway, hidden from any eyesights, then walked out like they had been doing nothing in the alley.

"So, this is the location of that Viking Girl's last phone signal, right?" The Doctor asked, leaving the Caretaker in confusion before remembering he did told the Doctor the time he had saved Ashildr, or more like had given her immortality, which would have caused many complications in time.

"Yes, it's supposed to be just around the corner. It's likely we'll find Me and Captain Jack there as well." The Caretaker said as the two continued walking forward towards a corner, where their eyes had caught sight to tapes and police cars, surrounding a two-storey house.

They stopped walking to look at the big house that had became a crime scene due to the activities of the Weeping Angels.

"That's the crime scene, I suppose. I mean, you can really see how many tapes are surrounding the house and how many police officers are wasting their time trying to find any clue that literally doesn't exist." The Doctor said in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

The Caretaker just kept looking at the house, hoping to see if the Angels did reside in the attic. Just then, a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Woo! Mister Carer and the Doctor! Right here!" The two Time Lords turned their heads towards the voice and found Captain Jack was standing a few meters away from them. The two didn't say anything and just walked towards him.

"So, Jack, what exactly happened in there? I don't think Me gave us more than what we needed to know regarding the Weeping Angels that had appeared in there, so I think you should fill us up, as a heads up." The Caretaker said to Captain Jack, who just responded with, "Ah, sure."

He then cleared his throat before telling them of what he had heard. "So, from what I heard from Me, she said the police officer told her that the statues just seemed to appear out of nowhere a few hours before the residents of that house disappeared last night, since no neighbours or passey-bys had seen anyone coming by, let alone even seen the statues outside of the house." Jack explained, making the Caretaker and the Doctor felt more nervous than before.

"So, where's Me, then?" The Caretaker asked after noticing the absence of a certain immortal in the group. Jack then looked around and pointed at a store.

"She went to the store, but not before asking me if I wanted anything since we still hadn't lunch yet. Also, was she using your psychic paper as an identification card so the police officers can let her through?" Jack asked, causing the Caretaker to search through his pockets before pulling it out from the inside of his coat.

"No, I didn't give her my psychic paper, so maybe you gave it to her, Doctor?" The Caretaker asked the Doctor, who was already searching through his clothes, then pulling it out from the inside of his coat as well.

"No, mine's still with me. So, whose psychic paper was she using th-Wait a minute. Jack, didn't you have your own psychic paper with you? Maybe she took yours instead." The Doctor said, in which Jack then started to slowly look through his pockets.

"Oh, please. She knows better than to do something like that. I always keep my psychic paper in the usual spot-...And it's actually gone." Jack slowly stated when he couldn't find his psychic paper anywhere on his clothes.

Both Time Lords just stared at him before turning their attention back at the house.

"So, what do we do now, exactly? I don't think showing ourselves as a team from Beacon might be enough to make the police officers let us through." The Doctor stated, leaving everyone in thoughts for only awhile, as a familiar voice broke through.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Oh, Doc and Carer are already here as well I see." They turned their heads towards the owner of the familiar voice, Me. "Sorry for making you had to leave again after a field trip, but I guess this is enough to prove that those things _do_ have a way of coming through to this world, and we're the ones who will stop this, right?"

Me's statement caused quite a silence for a few seconds, before the Doctor broke it, saying, "Of course we will stop it. We shall stop it. And rest assured, nothing can get in between us from getting them out of here. So, what do you say, team?" The Doctor then held out his hand and waited for others to do the same thing as well.

Everyone looked like they were hesitant, but Me was the first one to put a hand on the Doctor's hand before turning her heads towards the three, saying, "I'm not backing out without a fight. These things will need to get out, sooner or later."

After hearing that, Jack was the second one to place a hand on Me's, saying, "You know, maybe I'm immortal. But that doesn't mean I can't care about any other worlds other than Earth. This world is not Earth, so I've decided to also do what I can."

The three then turned their heads towards the Caretaker, waiting for him to place a hand as well. The Caretaker looked very hesitant for a few seconds. He then looked up and said, "You know, I've been in a place where I took more than 4 billion years to get out of, and after that, I don't know what could be more adventurous than that, since I didn't really enjoy it."

He then placed a hand on top of Jack's, continuing his speech. "Now that this place had been invaded by some unseen invaders, we may have to work together from this point onwards. And just so you get the point, I'm not going to run, not anymore. I've been running too much up until now, so it's time to change."

Jack then happily said, "Go team JAHT! And I actually like the name given to our team, since both Me and the Carer wears black today." He laughed, while everyone else simply smiled.

"Okay, now a question; why are you calling me the Carer?" The Caretaker asked, to which, Me replied with, "Well, the Caretaker seemed too complex to say, so Jack and I decided to call you Carer from now on. Hope you don't mind, though, since I'm pretty you've had everyone else care for something so you don't have to, am I right?"

The Caretaker just shrugged it. "Eh, maybe you're right. Maybe sometimes I just hate to care for something that seemed too simple to be investigated."

The Doctor then clapped his hands, saying, "Well, let's get the investigation started, and get your psychic papers ready, we're some special investigators sent from Atlas to investigate any recent strange happenings, is that good?" The Doctor asked as he looked at his psychic paper, trying to figure out the best faux identities for the group.

Me then held up Jack's psychic paper. "We could do that, but I'm pretty sure one of us will have to stay out here, since we've only got three psychic papers. So, who's going to stay?"

Jack then shushed her. "Don't mind about it. I'm pretty sure we can all get in, since it's a coincidence that I actually have a spare psychic paper made in case I either forgot to bring my main one or if I had lost it." He then bent down and started to fiddle with his shoes.

After seemingly having a struggle with the socks, he then went back up and showed them his spare psychic paper; the same one that just came from the shoes.

"Sorry if I made you a bit uncomfortable. Shoes are mostly the only place people won't really look through." Was all Jack said before looking at the psychic paper, hoping for it to still works.

The group was silence for a few while, and it's fortunate since there are not many people walking around anymore since it's already 2:30 P.M, according to the Doctor, at least.

"Well, let's not waste our time around and get going, alright?" The Doctor said before going over towards the crime scene, the others following suit.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes were watching them from the rooftop of the building that team JAHT had just stayed at a few while back.

The figure took out her/his scroll and typed something into, sending it as a mail towards someone.

" _Roman, they're something alright. Better be careful."_

* * *

 **And once again, an update after a month.*sigh*...Well, at least I'm still maintaining the 'over-1000-words-per-chapter' policy for this story.  
**

 **And just so you know, I've been away for a month to start my page, since I really need a new computer to start working on my animation.**

 **But for now, I'm just to do some story telling and make some drawings to go along with it then upload it on Youtube.**

 **But, if you want to try and support me on , go ahead. Find 'Universe of Allies' on .**

 **I doubt you even want to visit.**

 **And I actually lied. I said Volume 3 arc will start at chapter 20, but it seems like that's not going to happen, tho. And this chapter is literally either the 4th or the 5th chapter that has 'The Un-' in the title. And I'm not sorry.**

 **Bye.**


	20. The Untrained Eyes

The group of four acted as if they were some important personnel as they walked towards the crime scene, wanting to meet the culprit, who caused the sudden disappearance of the people overnight; the Weeping Angels, supposedly.

Some of the police officers who were working on the case didn't notice the four yet as they then stopped in front of the police tape, ineffectively preventing them from entering just like that.

One of them noticed the four and went to them to tell them to get off the crime scene.

However, before the officer could say anything, the Caretaker then pulled out his psychic paper, instantly putting his mind into work as he created a mental image for the officer to see what he had imagined.

"We're the Special Investigation Forces sent by Atlas to handle this case. I'm afraid you and your group might have to get away in order not to interrupt our investigation." The Caretaker said in a professional way in order to trick the officer into letting them in.

The officer didn't seem to take it seriously as he then said, "I'm pretty sure this hasn't even gone towards any other places yet. I mean, we're the only ones with the authorization to search this place. Who gave you yours?"

No one had the thought of that, but the Caretaker did some quick thinking, saying, "What do you mean we need authorization? We're from the Special Investigation Forces, and I had showed you my ID. Come on now. We don't want more people to panic, right?"

Instantly, the officer then opened the tape and let the four in, saying, "I'm doing this just because you and your team there were authorized as well. What about you?"

The Caretaker simply said, "The safety of these people around you."

Not talking more, the group then went inside the tape and went straight into the house, not letting more officers to ask questions.

Finding their ways throughout the house, overlooking the layout as well, they went straight to the attic door that was located on the ceiling on the second floor of the house. Jack went to pull the rope to pull down the steps, but the Doctor stopped him before Jack took another step.

"Don't rush it. Who knows, maybe one was waiting to strike." The Doctor said. Jack nodded and proceeded to pull the steps down.

Once he pulled it, however, they were left with a shocked expression as a Weeping Angel suddenly appeared at the top of the steps, its face exposed for them to see.

No one dared to blink, as even an accidental blink may cause any of them to get sent back in time. The Caretaker stepped forward, his eyes fixated on the Angel, trying hard not to blink as he climbed the steps to get into the attic.

The others were trying not to blink as well in order to have the Caretaker get into the attic first without provoking the Angel into moving.

The Caretaker took a few minutes to get into the attic, but he managed to without blinking and at the same time without risking his own life. He kept his eyes on the first Angel before turning around and suddenly found another Angel was spreading out an arm, almost touching him.

"Well, for some quantum-locked creatures, you sure are good at sneaking up on people due to your biology that turns you to rock whenever you are in visions of others."

The Caretaker then stepped back with his eyes, still fixated on the second Angel. He took a risk and and spun around in a circle in order to check if there were any other Angels.

When he didn't find anymore Angels, he turned back towards the second Angel, which surprisingly only turned its head on the Caretaker, who just stared back at it in utter confusion.

"Well, I was expecting for you to come for me, seeing as you are the predator around here. Now, I really want to understand why you're just looking at me like that." The Caretaker said in a tone filled with curiosity.

"Because we need your help."

Everyone froze. Even the Doctor, Jack, and Me could hear the sudden voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. They knew one thing about it: That wasn't the Caretaker's voice or any of the others.

"D-Did you...did you just talk?" The Caretaker asked the Angel that was standing in front of him.

"Did one of them just talk?" Jack asked loudly, but not so loud so that any other people from the outside can hear them.

"I'm afraid so. They might have digested some part of the brains of the humans that they had sent to the past. That can cause them to have the same communication skills like us."

"That's true." The Angel said to the Caretaker.

"Get your friends in here. We all need to talk about something." The Angel said to him and his team that was still waiting at the steps, their eyes were probably burning.

Although, that would be an overstatement, seeing as they are over a thousand years old. They should have experienced this many times.

Within a blink by the Caretaker, who can't seem to stand having to hold his eyes for too long, the Angels then moved towards the side section at the window, as if waiting for the group to completely gather.

The Doctor, Jack, and Me all came up while rubbing their eyes, sore from staring at the Angels for too long.

"Okay, someone tell me, how did the Weeping Angels learn to communicate with us?" The Doctor asked in a baffled tone, prompting the Caretaker to go and calm him down.

"They sometimes harvest parts of the human brain before killing them, and I can assume these two killed some humans before coming here, seeing as how there's no body to be found, and this case is a case that involves people that suddenly disappeared overnight." The Caretaker explained most of the details he could using what he could gather at the crime scene.

"And that brought me a question for these two; why do you need our help?" Me asked the two Angels.

"We have gotten here through a crack. We need you to stop before it devours anyone else." One of the Angels said to them.

"Crack? I thought the crack were long gone. At least it's gone from what I can tell. I haven't seen any ever since...whatever the day I saw it last." The Caretaker said, confused as how to some crack could possibly appear in this world.

"And what do you mean, 'before it devours anyone else'?" The Doctor asked, getting a few seconds of silence before the Angels would reply back.

"The crack had been showing up more than usual as a result of the collision between you two. The temporal distortion you had detected prior was the cause of the crack that had happened while you two were on your way." The Angels explained, mostly directed towards the Doctor and the Caretaker.

"So, what you're trying to say, is that our TARDIS' routes had caused the crack to reappear again? We were never supposed to cross into each other, yet now that the distortion had happened, we couldn't just stay quiet." The Caretaker said to the Angels.

Jack then raised a hand. "That doesn't really answer the Doctor's question as to how the crack can and _will_ devour things like you."

"The crack has been known to devour and erase creatures from ever existing. This may cause the universe to break once again. If nothing is done, the crack might tear this whole world apart." The Angels explained.

However, the Angels then suddenly vanished into thin air, shocking the four. Both Time Lords whipped out their screwdrivers and scanned the area.

The screwdrivers' readings was strong and bizarre as they scanned the center of where the two Weeping Angels were just at. They lowered the screwdrivers and saw a very small crack on the floor, almost unnoticeable to their eyes.

Before anyone could do anything, the crack shrank and disappeared, along with the chance to investigate it as well.

The Caretaker stood up in frustration.

"And I thought Trenzalore would be the last place I will ever see them again." He muttered quietly to himself, not wanting anyone else to hear.

They decided to leave the crime scene to get the things in their heads out. They don't want to be of nuisance when the Vytal Festival comes around in about a week.

They went down the steps and went to the entrance, where they then saw a police officer, who seemed to be waiting for someone. He looked at the four and smiled.

"And I thought you four wouldn't come down again. Come on, we're closing this scene for the day. Any more investigations are to be done in the future." The police officer told them.

Without saying any more words, they walked out of the house and went away from the crime scene. They refrained from talking about the crack as a way to not let more people be worried about it.

"So, any idea of what to do next?" Jack asked the group.

"Well, the only idea I've got, is that..." The Doctor stopped while walking, prompting the others to stop as well and looked at him.

"...we're being followed." The Doctor turned around and saw a young, teenage girl in black clothes who was following them all along.

Jack looked back and forth between the girl and the Doctor, almost confused as to what was going on at the time.

The Caretaker looked at the girl and frowned. He then pointed at her.

"Listen, whatever business do you have with us, we're not listening. So, move along." The Caretaker said, waiting for the girl to go away.

The girl didn't go away, instead she walked closer towards them. Me sensed something dangerous from the girl, as she started to back away.

The Caretaker smirked.

"So, Neo, you think we're going to be fooled by that disguise of yours?" He asked the girl, whom he had assumed was Neo from team CEMN, which was apparently a transfer team from another academy called the Haven Academy.

The girl stopped, seemingly surprised as to how did he know her identity, let alone the disguise itself.

Before she could do anything, however, the Doctor spoke up next.

"You might think we're cheating, but honestly, okay, you saw us here? We are a group of extraordinary people who have aged a well number of a thousand years old, rendering us experienced to some lame disguise and tricks, right?" He asked, getting nods from his group.

The Caretaker went closer to Neo.

"So, if you want to talk, let's talk here, because I might as well break away whatever your plan is with your team over there. And if we are to talk here, do not try to lie. I know people like you would just trick us into believing everything, but guess what? We don't do that kind of stuff anymore. Get it?" The Caretaker asked Neo harshly.

The wait was a few seconds worth of moments before they got the response in the form of written text on her scroll.

" _Maybe later. Having you knowing us might be a little of trouble. But that's it, you're just some small, little trouble that can be taken care easily."_

She then walked away, leaving the group in a confused state and a bit scared at the same time.

"She's mute?" Jack asked, breaking the tension that had built up. Everyone just stared at him.

"I hope not." The Caretaker said, ready to walk away.

"Because if she is, we might as well just run away for trying to assault a seemingly helpless and mute girl. But believe me, this is one of those time where we just don't run away."

With that, the group then walked further away from the crime scene, with hope that the mystery to the sudden crack in time would be solved.

* * *

 **I know, once again, an update after a month. I'm sorry for always doing this. To be honest, I'm just very busy and sometimes just being very lazy for the day.**

 **But seriously though, some of you might be thinking, "The 10th Doctor is over 800 years old, not a thousand yet."**

 **I read in a wiki that stated that even Steven Moffat said he doesn't know how old the Doctor is.**

 **Anyway, putting that aside...**

 **Hooray! For the 10000 views on this story! I'm so happy!**

 **Check out my P-A-T-R-E-O-N page if you like, because I might as well be animating something in the future. Remember, it's 'Universe of Allies'.  
**

 **Good bye!**

 **P.S: Next chapter might or might not be the start of the Volume 3 arc.**

 **P.P.S: Tell me your favorite Doctor of the modern Doctor Who series.**

 **P.P.P.S: This is part 5 in, 'The Un-' six parters. I don't freaking know why.  
**


	21. The Unwanted Attentions

After the brief encounter with the girl known as Neo, one of the accomplices, team JAHT decided to take a break inside a small cafe, though they knew they had no time as they had the thought that the mastermind could be doing anything as they were there.

At least, the cafe is empty as of the time that they're there. And one more problem had to do with their physiques.

"So, does anyone have any idea to fight? I'm pretty sure if we're going to be competing, we might as well train, although I know we're not going to make it in a week." The Caretaker stated to his group, who just agreed with what he had just said.

"You're right, we're not going to make it. Even worse, is that we wouldn't be able to do anything against the mastermind, not by fighting. What do you think they even planned to do around here?" Jack asked, wanting to know the intention of the possible threats.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, even though the Carer and I have been watching the academy for a long time, we didn't find anything, yet. The only thing we have is the team involved. If I remember, were they called, team...CEMN?" The Doctor asked the Caretaker for correction, if there was any.

"Team what now?" Me asked the Doctor, who just shrugged. She then looked towards the Caretaker.

"They're pronounced as cement, despite lacking the letter T. I hate if there's always something missing, because we need all possible clues to tie them to any big crime organization." The Caretaker said to them.

They promptly agreed with him.

"So what do we do now? We can investigate the other aliens if that's okay with you guys." Jack said to the team, making the Doctor and the Caretaker perk their heads up.

"Oh yeah. We almost forgot about them." The Doctor said, remembering the other aliens that had also invaded Remnant.

"The Weeping Angels are the only ones we have found so far. There's still the Daleks, Cybermen, and the Sandmen. We need to find them before anymore harm can be done in this world." Jack then went closer.

"And don't forget the crack. It seems that the crack has returned after a few years of abandonment. What's the danger of these 'cracks in time and space', anyway?" Jack asked them about the cracks.

"Well, to put it simply, these cracks appear because the wall between time and space is possibly thinning as we speak. It's thinning is possibly because our time traveling have caused it to be thinner." The Caretaker explained while also seemingly trying to remember something else.

"So, any creatures could come through these cracks, then?" Me asked.

"You had just seen the Weeping Angels got eaten away by one of the cracks. What is there to say anymore? We might not even be able to seal it, because we're going to have other species come crawling in as well, threatening this world to shambles." The Caretaker said with some kind of lack of confidence.

The next few minutes were then spent relaxing around in the cafe, thinking and talking about stuffs that could be happening on Earth as they spoke.

"Let's play a game. Say all the possible things that could be happening on Earth, right now." Jack said as he wiped his nose on his coat.

"Uh, a giant worm monster attack in a city...hope that doesn't happen though." The Doctor stated.

"Invasion of the body snatchers?" Me asked, wondering about the possibility of it.

"Ooh, what about creatures that eat light? Jack decided to intervene the game.

"What about the crack opens again at somewhere we try not to care about. Unless it's Coal Hill." The Caretaker said to them.

"What's wrong with Coal Hill?" The Doctor asked his future self.

"Nothing much. I'm just scared of how it could be the place where all of time and space would try to tear the fabric to get out." The Caretaker explained.

Silence then continued for who knows how long until Me proposed to go somewhere.

"What about we go back to Beacon? Maybe we can find more clues about that team and then use them to prove their involvement in this." Me said to her group.

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not. Might as well do that, since I'm pretty sure someone else have been keeping their eyes on us." He said with the later statements becoming whispers as he looked at the further table from them.

The group then slowly turned their heads towards the furthest table from them and found someone had definitely been watching them. They couldn't really make out the appearance, so they turned back towards their own table.

"Well, isn't that just great?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

The four looked at each other before standing up to leave the cafe. They looked at the person again and found them standing up as well.

Needless to say, team JAHT then quickly walked out of the cafe, finally finding the need to go back to the TARDIS again.

And needless to say as well, they started running back as soon as the cafe was out of view, towards the alley where the Doctor and the Caretaker had parked the TARDIS at.

It took them approximately one minute to get back to the TARDIS.

They went inside and as the Doctor looked out once more he then found the person from earlier had found them and the TARDIS. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Who is it? Can you see them properly now?" The Caretaker asked his past counterpart.

"I don't know. 'They' seemed to be a man and..." The Doctor trailed off before smelling the air.

"...I think he's alcoholic? I don't know." The Doctor finished stating the only facts he could get about the pursuing man from earlier.

Not a few seconds later the door was knocked very loudly. It shocked the group and they stood a few feet back away from the door.

"Come on! Open up! I want to talk * **hic*** to you!" The man shouted from the outside, leaving the group to decide whether to open the door or not.

"Well, at least we can confirm he's actually alcoholic. He just hiccuped for a moment there." Jack stated as he listened to the man's voice.

"And I can say he's probably in his 30s or maybe younger...or maybe older? I don't know..." Me stated as she heard the man's gruff tone and voice.

"You know, for a second earlier when I took one last look at him, I think he's wearing a torn cape. I don't know why but...maybe it's just his style or something like that." The Doctor stated.

"So it's an alcoholic man in his 30s who wears a torn cape above all his clothes? Seems familiar..." The Caretaker trailed off, remembering someone else who had the rather familiar type of clothing.

"We're not talking about that little girl, right? What's her name again? Ruby?" Jack said, prompting the Caretaker to point a finger at him.

"Bingo."

He then turned towards the Doctor.

"Unlock the door. We're going to talk to him." The Caretaker said to the Doctor, who then walked towards the door and unlocked it. He then went to open it until the man forced open the door by forcefully pushing the door for entry.

"You know, talking about my alcoholic attitude is bad enough, but talking about my niece..." The man then promptly pulled out a big sword from the back of his waist, surprising the four. The man then pointed it at the Caretaker.

"...that's just rude." The man stated before putting the sword back onto his waist.

It then turned to awkward silence for about ten seconds before anyone could break it.

"Ruby's your niece?" The Caretaker said, quickly getting rid of the other conclusion he had in his mind.

The man shrugged. "I mean, yeah. Little redhead is my niece. I don't know what you were thinking earlier, but it's not true. That I can say." He stated before taking a flask from his waist and drank its content.

"Sorry about that. She literally has almost the same looks as you. Of course, I would interpret you as her father instead of being an uncle or something like that." The Caretaker then laughed a bit after saying that.

"Is it that funny?" The man said.

Everyone shrugged.

"Anyway, the name's Qrow Branwen. Ozpin called me to find the four of you, team JAHT." The man, Qrow, said before he snickered a bit.

"What's so funny? Is it our team's name?" The Doctor asked about what Qrow thought about it.

"No, no, it's something else. It's just that your team name is quite the opposite of my team name. Yours is based on the color, jet black, while my team is based on the color, stark white. I don't know if that's a coincidence or not." Qrow explained to them.

"You were a part of the team that had worked for Ozpin?" Me asked, curious about Qrow's team.

"Well, in the past, at least." Qrow answered to her.

Qrow then looked at the two Time Lords in the TARDIS.

"You two can drive this, yeah?" Qrow asked the two, getting nods from the Time Lords.

"Can you give me a ride back towards Beacon? I heard you wanted to go back as well. Might as well just drop me in Ozpin's office if you please." Qrow said before closing the door.

The Doctor and the Caretaker looked at each other before looking back at Qrow.

"Okay, yeah, sure. I don't know why we should trust you on this, but why not?"

The two Time Lords then went to the console with the Caretaker typing in the coordinates for Ozpin's office. The Doctor then pulled the lever, putting the TARDIS into use as they went towards Beacon.

"So, mind to tell me some things about yourselves?" Qrow asked them, wanting to know their backgrounds while waiting to arrive at Beacon.

* * *

 **"WHERE'S THE CHAPTER DANGIT!?"  
**

 **Okay, step it down, okay? I'm finally back! And it's not the 1st of December yet!**

 **So for those who are asking where have I been for the past November, it is very complicated. To say the least.**

 **Let me just start off by saying that at early November, I had an exam that took around two weeks for all of them to be finished, and that's only for the first three weeks of this month.**

 **The last week (the one we're in right now), I've been trying to animate stuff and had been doing useless stuff as well. Guess what? It didn't work.  
**

 **'Why can't I have King Crimson right now? It just works.'**

 **Anyway, I'm going to announce that I will rewrite every chapter of this fan fic here from the very first chapter, going through all of them as I had noticeably improved in story writing as of recently.**

 **I mean, read "Remnant is Not Fall". It pretty much sees the improvement of my writing.**

 **So, that's all, I think.**

 **P.S: Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is my first time writing this.**

 **P.P.S: Volume 3 arc might see next chapter as the first one.**


	22. Beneath Their Feet (aka the Return)

**(Please read this A/N first as the story of how this chapter managed to be completed two months before comes the date that mark a year of how I almost got this story abandoned)**

 **Saturday, 30th of September, 2017, Malaysia.**

 **Me: (Wake up like it's just an everyday) Man! That was some sleep! (Walked to the computer and turned it on) Now, for my everyday stuff. (Log on and opened Mozilla Firefox(TM) and opened ' ') I feel like I should check my fanfictions. I've been abandoning some of this for awhile now. (Opened the 'Manage Stories' section and have a look at my stories) These stories took me time. Man. I wonder how long it has been since I updated one of thes...(Notices the 'Two Doctors on Remnant' story was last updated on 30th of November, 2016. Checked today's date) HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiioh wait, I already have a draft. (Upload the draft onto the website. Notices the draft is incomplete) Oh my goodness. This is going to take a while. (Proceeds to complete the draft ever since starting it on the 2nd of September, 2017) Oh-kay! This is complete! Good! Now let's upload this sh*t onto Fanfiction after almost one year I abandoned this series! (Upload the chapter aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd...**

* * *

" **TEAM RWBY WINS**!"

As the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium, the whole place thundered with cheering for the victory of team RWBY in their first battle against team ABRN.

"WOOO! YEAH!" Jack clapped his hands and cheered as well, while his teammates only merely clapped their hands and smiled. He turned towards his three friends.

"Come on! Cheer along! They just got their first victory!"

The Caretaker, the Doctor, and Me looked at him with looks that said, "Have you no dignity?" Ignoring Jack's words, the Caretaker stood up.

"I can see that, Jack. But I have to go."

Jack stood up as well.

"What? You can't just leave. This fight is only the beginning. There's more battles coming our way!" Jack exclaimed, with hopes the Caretaker would stay.

His hopes didn't get far.

"Sorry, but I can't stay long."

"Where do you have to go anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think you would want to know."

At his response, both the Doctor and Me stood up.

"Why wouldn't we?" Me asked.

The Caretaker's eyes swapped from one figure towards another, hesitant on answering the question. The Doctor looked at the his eyes moved and instantly got it.

"You know, it's not very rare for you to just walk away from any kind of festival. But as the Doctor, I feel like I should have the privilege to know what is so dangerous that you're so hesitant to tell us." The Doctor stated.

The Caretaker looked straight into his former self's eyes. Being the same person, he knew he couldn't keep a secret from and for himself.

"Fine, you can come along. Let's go." Team JAHT then walked out of the coliseum and just as they were about to get out of the gate, they bumped into none other than...

"Oh, hi there professors!" Ruby waved at them. Only the Doctor and Jack waved back at them.

Team JAHT then got themselves to walk alongside team RWBY, which really irritated the Caretaker, since he got something to tell to his team.

"Good job for that first win!" Jack congratulated team RWBY, which made some of them felt appreciated (Blake and Weiss), some felt proud (Yang), and some felt flattered (Ruby).

"Hehe, there's more than where that came from. Just you see!" Yang proudly stated, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'll be there to watch it happen." Jack simply said as a response.

"Right, guys?"

Filled with hesitation, the Doctor and Me just nodded their heads. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be there."

They then turned their heads towards the Caretaker when he didn't give his own response. The Caretaker was busy playing with a device in his hand that he didn't notice the stares behind him.

"Hey, old man. You, uh, you listening?" No response.

The Doctor slapped a hand onto his shoulder, awakening the Caretaker from his brief stupor.

"I, uh...Sorry, what were you talking about again?"

Team RWBY gave each other confused glances.

"You're watching the next battle, right?" Jack asked the Caretaker.

The older Time Lord opened his mouth but nothing came out. He then remembered he had a device in his hand and put it back into his coat pocket. Just as he was about to leave the device be in his pocket, it started beeping.

Everyone then had their eyes set on whatever was held by the Caretaker earlier.

"Of course. We'll be there." The Caretaker deadpanned, giving a fake smile. He tried to ignore the beeping from the small device but he knew he couldn't leave it be.

"You know what, why don't you people go do something else first? Like eating, or maybe playing some of those party games." The Caretaker said, with hopes that no one else would get suspicious.

The sound of grumbling was then heard as someone apparently had been starving for awhile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure! Come on, team RWBY!" Ruby said towards her teammates. They then almost went away when...

"Won't you be needing this?" A voice spoke out towards Ruby.

Both teams turned around and saw...

"Emerald? Is that my..." Ruby then searched her pockets and couldn't find her wallet. Her face went white when she couldn't find her wallet in any of it.

"Thank you, Emerald. I was really worried I wouldn't be able to eat." Ruby said towards Emerald, smiling as she got her wallet back.

"That's right, Emerald. Thanks for finding it. I'll be sure to teach my little sister here to not lose her stuff again." Yang said, throwing an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

They then shared a laugh, not aware that team JAHT was not laughing along. They were busy looking at Emerald. They knew Ruby's wallet would never just fall onto the ground just like that.

They knew exactly what happened. But they didn't want to raise any useless drama in front of everyone, so they went along with it.

"Do you want to come along with us?" Ruby asked Emerald.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I don't think I really have the time. My team has something to be discussed about in a few minutes." Emerald said.

"Oh, really?"

"Sorry." Emerald then walked away, not saying any more words.

The scene was engulfed in complete silence as the Caretaker took a look at his weird, beeping device. The Doctor, Jack and Me joined in, looking at the device.

"What is it?"

"Something I built a few hours ago. Almost didn't get to make it because you keep forcing me to come along."

"But team RWBY's fighting today, that's why I called for you to come along."

"Yeah, well..." The Caretaker then stopped, remembering team RWBY was still with them. He turned towards the team.

"Right, you girls can just go ahead. Team JNPR's also coming around. Invite them. We have to go somewhere." The Caretaker said before walking away with his other teammates.

Team RWBY just watched as team JAHT walked away.

"Do you think they have some kind of secret?" Yang asked her teammates.

"Obviously. I mean, whatever that thing is, it must be important. It keeps beeping non-stop." Weiss said.

"We're not going to follow them, right? We have another fight coming up." Blake asked.

"Of course not! We're not following anyone. Just let them be." Ruby said.

They then went on to get something to be eaten along with team JNPR.

Meanwhile, team JAHT hid themselves at some isolated spot outside of the coliseum.

"Okay, old me. What's wrong?" The Doctor asked his older self.

"I think I may have discovered something that I shouldn't know about. That _no one_ should know about." The Caretaker replied, looking at the strange device.

"What is it?" Me asked. The Caretaker looked at her.

"A bunker."

His answer didn't really do much other than confuse his teammates more.

"That's it? A bunker?" The Doctor stated, not knowing what was so important about a seemingly harmless protection area.

"Not just any ol' bunker, an underground bunker. Hidden beneath the school."

That got everyone to close in towards the Caretaker.

"You know, if you need to talk about the school, don't talk about it where there could be people listening." Jack whispered, suddenly becoming more aware of the surrounding.

"I know that. That's why we need to get away. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

Without more conversation going on, they went away to the place where they had parked the TARDIS. Unbeknownst to them, someone managed to get their eyes and ears on them.

 _'Cinder, they know about the vault.'_ They typed into their scroll before sending the message to Cinder. A few seconds later, a message popped up.

' _Let them be. I doubt they can even understand what has happened to poor Amber._ '

Back with team JAHT, they finally got back to the TARDIS, parked beside a red telephone box. Someone was occupying the red telephone box.

"Sometimes I just wonder why people don't see the TARDIS as a telephone box." Jack asked.

"Because it's a police box, Jack. There are reasons why people don't use these things anymore, if there is any." The Doctor said.

The Caretaker unlocked the TARDIS and got in first before everyone else walked in after him. He punched a few coordinates into the console and pulled the lever.

 _ **Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!**_

"Are we going straight to the bunker?" Me asked.

"Of course we are! We're not going to sidetrack to some other unnecessary places. We need to get more information because..." The Caretaker trailed off. The others noticed his lack of words.

"...because...what?" The Doctor asked.

The Caretaker didn't say anything. He went to the console monitor and opened a picture to be showed to his team. He then pushed the monitor towards them.

"Can you see that?"

The Doctor, Jack and Me inspected the picture closely. It depicted a corner of a street in the middle of Vale during nighttime. It also seemed to have come from a security camera that was installed in front of a 24-hour convenience store.

However, that wasn't what had managed to get their mouths to be agape. The thing that had their eyes widened was the three weird figures that seemed to be walking by across the convenience store.

"Well, it seems like we have found where they are." Jack started.

"A Cyberman..." The Doctor continued, trailing off.

"...a Dalek..." Me continued, trailing off in the same way as the Doctor's.

"...and a Morpheus pod. It looks like we are in pretty deep predicament right now." The Caretaker said.

"Why is that?"

"This proves that they _are_ here. Jack wasn't wrong. _None_ of us were wrong. Remember when each of us thought of that one thing during that one moment?"

"Since when have all of us ever had the same thought?" Jack asked, baffled with where the Caretaker's going.

"Since we met the Weeping Angels back at the house. That house became a crime scene because the Angels needed energy to stay alive. And to get those energy, of course drastic measures have to be taken. Or else, they die."

"Doctor, where is this going?" Me asked, not referring to the 12th Doctor as 'the Caretaker' anymore. The Caretaker looked at her.

"When they got eaten by the crack, when we stepped out of the house, all of us thought that the crack will save this world by swallowing the invaders. The crack swallowed the Angels. Yet..."

The Caretaker pointed at the three aliens on the picture.

"They're still roaming this world freely, possibly scouting the area to plan a worldwide invasion. Or maybe they're searching for their armies. Or worse..."

The Caretaker's were cut off as the TARDIS then materialized itself into a location.

 _ **Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!**_

As the TARDIS engine slowed down to a halt, the Caretaker continued.

"...they're already in the invasion phase. They're probably just waiting for the right moment. To snatch every single being and then turn the poor inhabitants into one of them."

The Caretaker then went to the door to get out. However, he stopped himself as he touch the doorknob.

"And please. Here, I'm the Caretaker."

With that, he opened the door and looked outside. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well, isn't _this_ one reason to take away these people." The Caretaker said as he then walked outside, leaving the others to follow him suit.

"What do you mea..." The Doctor started, but he couldn't manage to finish his sentence as he looked at the whole new environment that wasn't really new to him, but it was practically new to this world.

The bunker was wide and was almost wholly dark, thanks to the dimly lit lights on the wall. And it managed to keep itself out of everyone's eyes. Except for some people. Team JAHT was some of those people.

"Who would have guessed they're keeping such a secret in a place like this?" Jack asked no one in particular, his mouth agape in awe.

"As if keeping a woman under an academy is secretive enough. They've practically built a vault to keep her here." Me said, looking at a strange devices that seemed to connect two pods to one another. One of the pods was occupied by a woman in clothes that only covered her private parts.

They went to closer to inspect the strange device and the woman placed inside of it.

"What is this machine?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered.

"What does it do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you always going to answer 'I don't know'?

"I don't know. Probably."

Jack threw his arms up, sighing in defeat.

 ** _DING!_**

All of the snapped their heads towards the source of the sound: an elevator. Someone had known about them doing something in their basement. Team JAHT didn't know what to do. They had two choices: get into the TARDIS and run away, or just have a talk with whoever's in charge of the woman in the device.

The elevator door opened. It revealed...

"You know, I should have gotten some security guards in here." Ozpin said.

The Caretaker raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know. Those guards might not be of use, even if you got some. After all..."

He walked closer towards Ozpin. He looked towards the people who had came with Ozpin. Glynda on his right side and someone who seemed to be an army of some sorts on his left side. He then set his eyes back on Ozpin.

"...they might not be trustworthy enough. Unlike us."

It's Ozpin's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Something's wrong in your system, Ozpin. And I think it's time for a long needed inspection, don't you think?"

The Caretaker then donned his sonic sunglasses.

"Now will you let us kindly have a look at your firewall?"

* * *

 **I! AM! BACK! WITH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! OF! TWO DOCTORS ON REMNANT! YES!**

 **In all honesty, I'm sorry this comes so late. I mean, two months later would've marked a year ever since I last updated this story. I'm sorry, I truly am.**

 **To be honest, I got school to worry about, as this is my last year in high school before going to university. I have to focus so much on education these days, you know?**

 **But don't you 'fret! I've got you covered with this latest chapter, finally completed! I've literally tried to make a new chapter during months before, but I can't get to doing it!**

 **And for some reason, I managed to get a Rick and Morty/RWBY crossover done. Yes, I watched Rick and Morty and yes, I made another crossover...**

 **...I need to get some serious break.**

 **...I mean, I'm even making another crossover. A Transformers/RWBY fanfic, for goodness' sake!**

 **Why can't I stop?!**

 **...Actually, just do what you have to. Leave a review if you want to. And check the crossover out. The Rick and Morty/RWBY one, The Most Unexpected Detour. The Transformers/RWBY one is still in development as of this time.**

 **So, with that, see ya!**

 **Have a good day!**


	23. Move Her

**A/N: Guess who has ten fingers and took over 4 months to complete a chapter?**

 ***raises both hands*  
**

 **THIS GUY!**

* * *

"Very complicated, indeed."

The Caretaker scanned through the lines of codes that was projected on the monitor before him. His eyes went from one string of code to another, having the need to see if there was anything wrong.

He, along with his friends, had been suspicious ever since that encounter in the city with the black-haired girl. Her presence brought a sense of danger.

A sense of an oncoming invasion.

The Caretaker had tasked himself with checking the system that had been wired through Beacon Academy. The other three were tasked with something else as they were left inside the vault under the Academy.

Meanwhile, the man in the uniform beside Ozpin...

"Ozpin! Who is this strange old man and why are you letting him doing whatever he's doing?! He even told his associates to stay down there! Why?"

The General had never known about the Doctor, the Caretaker and the two immortal human beings, of course he would have lots of question about it.

"General, I think it's best to let him and his friends do his work. He's just inspecting the system for any malfunction. I would've gotten Glynda here too but she has to supervise the tournament." Ozpin tried to calm his nerves down.

The word, 'tried', being the keyword.

"Why? The security in our system is more than capable to fight any type of virus. We can detect them if we have to pinpoint where they came from. Why do we need someone that might as well be a spy?"

The Caretaker then snapped two of his fingers towards the two, attracting their attention.

"Better question; who is that girl? And why are you keeping her down there? In that pod?"

"Great. Now he's asking about Amber. I suggest you don't tell him anything!" The General said to Ozpin, not wanting the information about the girl in the pod to be exposed to the Caretaker.

"I suggest you let me do the explaining then." Ozpin said, getting a "Hmphh." from the General.

"Mr. Sigma, the girl underneath this academy that you had seen just then is Amber. She is the current Fall Maiden, and she is dying."

"Fall Maiden?"

"I suppose you've heard of the story?"

"Don't think I had the time to. Especially when you asked your students to come after us a few weeks ago at the library."

"You crashed onto our world. It's only our duty to keep the people safe. It's just our duty of care."

Ozpin's last three words made the Caretaker temporarily halt his action. He felt a vibe of deja vu hearing the three words.

Nonetheless, he went back to working on the scanning through the firewall. However, the General then stepped forward when he heard about the crash incident.

"That was you? The foreign object that crashed the other night?"

"I'm the driver. I don't know why you would be interested."

"Because we had to convince the world that your transportation crashing was just a missile test. And I hope you know how hard it is to do so." The General replied, walking closer towards the Caretaker.

"I can only imagine."

"So that was your capsule then? The blue box?"

"What's wrong? Never seen a flying blue box?"

"No. I just waited so long to get my hands on you. And your machine of course."

"Let me guess; you wanted to dissect our bodies for experiment and then disassemble the blue box."

"Couldn't have said it any better."

"I suggest don't, then. We'll just turn your world upside down."

"Because of your weird anatomy?"

The Caretaker then slowly stood up, his eyes still fixated onto the screen. His eyebrows burrowed as he continued.

"Because every world I've traveled to, there's just corruption. Everywhere I go, the universe has not been kind. I've _burned_ so much. I've destroyed so many lives, all for my own survival."

He turned his head towards the General, his frown becoming ever so obvious.

And scary.

"That's why I suggest you stand down from ever cutting open me and my friends' corpses. Because I, alone, can show you how dangerous of a person I can be."

His stare was enough for the General to feel a shiver running down his spine. He never imagined an alien looking like an old man could have such fury hidden inside their eyes.

"Even with all that, I'm just being kind. I just asking you to let me do this. To let _us_ do this. To let us run free around the universe. Can you do that?"

The General, still silent, gently nodded his head.

"Thank you." The Caretaker softly said before pointing a finger towards Ozpin.

"Ozpin. The story, please."

Ozpin never seemed reluctant, telling the beginning of the story right away.

"Once upon a time, there was an old man leaving alone in the woods..."

The next few minutes were spent telling the Caretaker the story of the four sisters who came to help an old man in the woods, gaining magical powers in exchange.

The Caretaker then went from thinking about the story to thinking about the girl underneath the Academy.

"The girl underneath. What was it you said about her? Dying? Why keep her in the pod then?"

"We are to find a candidate to replace her as the new Fall Maiden."

"Candidate?"

"The power of any Maiden can be transferred from one person to another. As our current Fall Maiden is dying, she will have to think of the next person, a girl precisely, to receive her remaining power and bring balance to this world."

"Remaining power? Is her power already missing or something? That's the reason she's dying?"

"Stolen. She was attacked a few months back. We had no choice but to hide her here ever since."

"I don't think hiding her here is even a good idea anymore." The Caretaker said as he stopped at the sight before him.

"Why do you think so?" Ozpin asked.

"Have a look."

The Caretaker then showed them the monitor, projecting the current state of the code. The whole screen was filled with red lines of codes, proving the Caretaker's suspicion.

"Impossible!" The General couldn't believe his eyes. His firewall had been breached.

"It's possible now." The Caretaker simply replied.

The system had been breached. All secret information would be leaked. Every control given to a certain someone would now be taken over.

"How did you know about this?" Ozpin asked.

"The transfer students. Four of them. You can figure out the rest. For now, we'll move her away."

"Who?" The General asked.

"Amber, of course!"

"What do you mean 'move her away'? She's perfectly hidden!"

"You've just seen your security firewall. This whole academy is already in _code red_. It's been like that ever since they arrived."

The General grunted in anger. He really wanted to channel it to the Caretaker, but seeing the evidence of a possible breach, he decided to go with it.

"So what is your plan, then? How can you move her away?"

"My three friends down there. They're doing it. They should be done right about..."

 ** _Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_**

"...now."

The TARDIS materialised at the center of the office. The door opened and Jack looked outside. "We've got her in here. What's next?"

The Caretaker turned towards Ozpin and the General.

"Who's the candidate?"

"We're not telling. Not yet." Ozpin said. He placed a hand on the Caretaker's shoulder.

"For now, you keep Amber safe."

"I will."

"I'll keep you informed. We'll bring her to you."

"You're really trusting him?" The General intervened.

"I am." Ozpin replied.

Jack went back inside to let the Caretaker in. The Caretaker then stopped for a moment and looked at the General.

"What's your name again?"

"...Ironwood."

"Have a good day then, General."

 *****************************LINE BREAK*****************************

"You okay there?"

The Caretaker looked at the Doctor.

"You seemed a bit... down, should I say."

"How could I not? This world shouldn't be possible. Especially with their so-called 'magic' around."

"It's a parallel universe. That's one thing to expect. Just weird, magical stuff. No science to explain everything."

The Caretaker and the Doctor both looked into each other's eyes, sighing.

Footsteps were then heard as Me and Jack walked into the console room.

"Where do we go now?" Jack asked.

"We hide her." The Caretaker

"Where?"

"Well, we're keeping her in here, of course. We'll just hide the TARDIS where no one can find it."

"That's it?"

"Not really. We'll have to call the candidate in as soon as Ozpin finds her. This is the best way to do it."

"We're just waiting for her then? During this period?" Jack asked, getting a shrug from the Caretaker.

"Unfortunately."

"Well then." Jack deadpanned.

"Don't worry. You can go and do your own thing when we landed in the hiding spot. We won't have to wait long."

"That's not the problem." Jack solemnly stated, turning the monitor towards the two Time Lords. The same picture shown back when they discovered the aliens was projected there.

"The problem is the invaders. Why are they here? _How_ are they here? They might as well come to take over the world, but they're not doing anything yet." Jack asked, worried of such thing if it were to happen. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"When the time is right, maybe we'll get our answers. For now, let's just-"

 ** _Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!  
_**

"...call it in for the night."

"Night? Did you move us forward in time?" Me asked. The Caretaker pointed towards the door.

"Go and have a look yourself."

Me opened the door and went outside, looking around.

"This is nice and all, but why outside?"

"What do you mean outsi-"

Surely, it was night outside the TARDIS. One other thing however, they materialized it outside, on the field of the academy itself.

"Must've been a miscalculation."

Jack then went outside as well, walking around the TARDIS. He looked around, wondering what else was hidden out of their sight. He then stopped, finding a room was still bright at the time.

"Look. Somebody's still up in the gym."

All four of them looked and sure enough, the gym's light was still up.

"Jack, stay here with her. We'll check it out." The Doctor commanded Jack before going with the Caretaker to the window to see the current occupant of the gym.

They saw a familiar face as she punched the sand bag with immense force.

"That's Yang, if I'm not is she still doing at this time? It's already 11 o'clock. "

The Doctor knocked on the window to get the brawler's attention. Yang, hearing the knock, stopped her current activity to look at the window, seeing the Caretaker and the Doctor outside.

"Oh. Hey!" Yang walked over to the window to open it.

"What's up guys?" She asked nonchalantly, as if her staying up wasn't a problem.

"What are you doing? It's late night. You should be asleep already. Unless Ms. Rose actually gave you permission to exercise right now."

"Yeah, Ruby said I could exercise whenever I want. However, Ice Queen doesn't really favor me doing it at night."

"So why train now? Why not some other time?"

"The tournament has a tight schedule. There's not a lot of time to spare during the day. I mean, I haven't slept in a few nights now." Yang said before clamping her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"Yeah, we-...I'm sorry, what?" The Doctor did a double take with Yang's sentence. The Caretaker had the same mindset.

"Uhh..." Yang lost her words. She quickly formed some sentences to try and correct her mistake.

"I meant to say that I've slept a lot during the day, so I've got lots of energy to spare now. Yes, that's what I meant to say."

"You sure?" The Caretaker asked, still wary of Yang's unusual behavior.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now off you go professors, I have to finish my training." Yang quickly said before quickly shutting the window on the two.

Silence lingered in the air for a solid 5 seconds before the two Time Lords looked at each other, both having the same thought.

"You don't think she..."

"Let's hope she's telling the truth. We've been through too much already in the past few weeks. Just less than an hour ago we've discovered them roaming around the city. We need some rest too."

The Doctor nodded. They went back to the TARDIS, hoping to erase the horrible thought that had clouded their minds.

Yang was still at the window. She watched as their figures disappeared into the TARDIS, before beginning to breathe heavily and sweat bullets at the same time.

"I hope I didn't screw up using that..."

Her mind went back to an encounter that was seen by no one. An encounter with a device.

"...thing."

* * *

 **Let's see...  
**

 **The last time was on September 30th, 2017. Now is February 17th, 2018. That's more than 4 months, right?**

 **So what have been I doing for the last few months?**

 **Stuff. Lots and lots of stuff.**

 **I've been busy. Playing games. Yes. I've been busy this whole time, playing games. Borderlands 2, Garry's Mod, Team Fortress 2, etc.**

 **You get the point. I'm addicted. To playing games. This is not helping me in anyway possible.**

 **Right now, is literally the Lunar New Year Sale on Steam. How could I not pass the chance to buy games that is LESS THAN HALF OF THEIR PRICES?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...You know what? I need a rest. Maybe update When Alien Calls. Maybe all those other stuff I've abandoned. And I don't even know if I could.**

 **So, have a fun time! See you later!**

 **P.S: I might have bought Grimm Eclipse during the Sale, soooooo...**


End file.
